An Untold LOVE
by Laysha19
Summary: Let's just say I fell in love with a Bad Boy who just so happen to fall in love with a Good Girl... Ratings will change
1. The Beginning Of The Smirk

**Author Note:**

**I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET LIFE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY ALL BELONG TO BRENDA HAMPTON.**

**This is my first story hope you all love!**

I stood in my bedroom window as the rain pour down outside. I wiped away the fresh tears that seem to stain my face, as earlier events played in my head. I couldn't believe what has happen, I couldn't believe him. My thoughts were than interrupted by the bussing of my phone that lay across my nightstand. But yet I didn't bother to move. My body was physically tired, my mind was running rapidly on overload and I still couldn't bring myself to move. My heart was broken and the only one who could ease the pain was the one who caused it. But I didn't want to hear from him, I refused to allow him to believe I was weak. I wanted him to hurt just as much as I did. So ignoring him was the only way. My thoughts were than interrupted by a knock on my door.

AMY", I heard my mother yell from the outside of my door.

"Yea", I said agitated

"Can you let me in; I mean I really don't like yelling outside of the door". I heard her say with a slight attitude.

I put my head down in my hands cursing at myself for responding, I then wiped my eyes and cleared my throat as I began to walked to my door to unlock it. My mother than enter my room with a worried look on her face.

Amy, what's going on you been in this room all day since you got home and didn't even bother to come down and eat dinner with us, and have you been crying?

I took a seat on the edge of my bed and began to lie.

"No mom it's just my allergies acting up, you know I get them around this time. It must be because all the rain we've been having." I said wiping my eyes once more. She looked unconvinced but she didn't protest seeing as how she knows I get allergies around spring time.

"Okay honey but you don't want anything to eat, when you didn't come down for dinner you kind of worried me."

"No mom I'm ok, I'm just a little tired and I ate something when I was out earlier anyway".

"Oh well ok Amy but if there is anything wrong you would come and talk to me right"?

"Yes I would mom, trust me I'm ok you have nothing to worry about. I promise ok"?

She took a sign of relief as she folded her arms and said "Ok Amy, just know I'm here if you need me, I love you.

"Ok and I love you to", I said trying to give her an assuring smile

She smiled and began to leave the room before she turned back and said "Oh and no more locked doors".

"Ok mom", I said as said as she closed my door.

I still remained still on my bed head in the palms of my hands; I never knew the pain of a broken heart till now. I don't want to eat, sleep or even breath it all hurt too much, he told me not to like him but I did, he told me not to care but I did, he told me not to fall in love but I did. And now I don't know how to fall out or even if I wanted to.

_**1 year and 5 months ago**_

It was week a left of band camp and I would be starting my freshman year of high school soon, I was really nervous about it because honestly I didn't know what to expect. I thought it would be like all the teen movies make it out to be the jocks with the blonde headed cheerleaders, but then again like I said before I didn't know what to expect, so I decided to be optimistic.

"Amy", my friend Jessica said startling me.

"Hey" I said looking up at her as I moved my things for her to sit down.

"Why are you sitting here reading, when you should be out there trying to attract a fine young thang".

"Jess you know I'm not into that, and even if I was I don't know how to do that unlike you everyone's not blessed with good looks and confidence to match." I said turning my head back to the direction of my book.

"Amy what are you talking about you are beautiful, all you have to do is get some confidence about yourself and stop being scared to take a chance." She said taking a bite from her apple.

"I'm just plain old Amy why would someone want me."

"Ok now shut up I am sick and tired of hearing you throwing yourself a pity party, where going to find you a man if it's the last thing I do."

"Whatever", I said as I sighed and put my hands on my forehead. I didn't even put up a fight with Jessica because from being her friend for five years I knew I couldn't change her mind. Jessica and I met when I was in 4th grade she was in the 5th. Some girls was picking on me and she came in my defense and we been best friends ever since. Jessica was 5'7 with beach blonde hair, and green eyes. Unlike my family who seem perfect on the outside looking in, Jessica had a single parent household. Her mother had died of breast cancer years ago leaving her father to raise her. There is no surprise she's a daddy's girl.

"You know at first I didn't want to come to this whole band camp thing but the guys here are pretty hot". She said eyeing this one guy in particular.

"If only he didn't fuck every girl with legs he might actually have a chance with me."

"Huh, what and who is he?" I said looking in her direction.

"Ricky Underwood Grant high 'bad boy', he thinks he's God gift to woman". He's such an ass." She said with her eyes still focused on him. As I looked at him I could see why he considered himself that. The boy was fine, from his hair to his eyes, to the mole on his chin. I couldn't help but stare.

"Umm Amy, hello" she said waving her hand in my face. "Let it go he's not the one for you".

"I was just looking at him, and I will admit he's cute but I don't even know him nor do I have thoughts of him like that anyway." I said rolling my eyes.

"Look I was just letting you know, you're going to be going to grant soon so I was just trying to give you a heads up.

"Well thanks are there anymore you want me to stay away from". I said sarcastically.

"No just him any who let's go swimming or something I'm sick and tired of being in here." She said standing up for me to fellow. I grabbed my book placed it in my bag and threw it over my shoulder. I looked over at him one last time, he must of felt me looking his way because his eyes connected with mine giving me a smirk, I will never forget.

_**She say's stay away he's Ricky Underwood the 'bad boy'. He's not for you!**_


	2. Hey Pretty Face

**Author Note:**

**I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET LIFE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY ALL BELONG TO BRENDA HAMPTON.**

Chapter 2

Hey Pretty Face!

I woke up to my thirteen year old sister yelling in my ear. "ASHLEY WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU AND WHY ARE YOU YELLING IN MY EAR?" I yelled as my face began to turn red.

HEY GET YOUR PANTIES OUT A BUNCH, I was just trying to wake you up, you over slept we have to be to school in twenty minutes.

"Ok will there are better ways when it comes to waking someone up you don't have to yell in my ear." I said jumping out my bed headed for the bathroom, as she followed me.

"Whatever Amy just hurry up we don't have all day for you to pamper yourself."

"Just shut up talking to me Ashley". I said while slamming the door in her face. I loved my sister but she is so freaking annoying, I think she get a kick out of being a bitch.

When I arrived to school I was pretty nervous everything was moving so quickly. Everyone already seem like they had groups formed. I was just a loner taking high school in for the first time. My thoughts were than interrupted when I felt my armed being pulled into the opposite direction I was headed.

"Amy where have you been Madison and I have been looking all over for you." It was Lauren and Madison we all went to middle school together to and I considered them my best friends also even though they were closer with each other than they were with me, but that's why I had Jess.

"Hey guys I ending up over sleeping which caused me to be late, But any way what's going on how was your guys summer."

"Well mine was so lame with my dad and his new wife, you know we went to Germany and they wouldn't let me do or go anywhere without them, it totally sucked". Madison said looking down at the floor.

"Mine was ok just hung around bored out my mind, how was band camp Amy?" Said Lauren.

As soon as she said that a smile appeared across my face, "It was fun I guess, just hung out and practice my French horn.

"Where there any cute guys there"? Madison asked enthusiastically.

"Actually yea it was this one guy his name is Ricky, but he didn't pay me any attention. I doubt if I'm even his type."

"Hold on Ricky, as in Ricky Underwood?" Lauren asked me

"Yea I think that's his last name".

"Amy he is no good I don't think you should deal with him." Madison said.

"I didn't say I was trying to, you guys asked me were there any cute guys there and I told you Ricky, I didn't say I wanted to go out with him or anything like that."

"Yea but you did say he didn't even pay you any attention you doubt if you're his type so obviously if you weren't thinking that way than you wouldn't said that." Said Lauren with her eyebrows raised.

"Whatever you guys are making a bigger deal out of this than what is really is I don't even know the guy."

"We're just trying to look out for you Amy; there is no need to get mad at us." Madison said.

"Well whatever I have to go to class and I still haven't even found my locker yet so I have to get going I will see you guys around." I said walking off.

"Wow what's her problem?" asked Madison

"I don't know but just like her we need to get to class also." Said Lauren.

I walked around and around until I finally found my locker I began to enter my code but it would not go through. I was becoming real agitated because the time was moving quickly and I was becoming even later for class.

"Hey pretty face it looks like you're having some trouble" The voice instantly gave me goose bumps. I looked up and seen the face the voice belong to, it was a perfect match.

"Yea I uh-hh- I kind of um am". I said as my cheeks flushed red. I couldn't believe that I just stuttered in front of him like that. Way to go Amy.

"We'll let me help you with that, what's your code"? He said moving closer to me taking the lock out my hands, I couldn't believe we were this close. I looked down at the paper that hold the numbers to my locker combination and began to say them a loud.

"It's um 2-6-9-0" I said as I folded the piece of paper in my hands he entered my code and like my magic it open.

"There you go", He said moving to the side opening my looker more so I could place my books inside.

"Wow thank you so much I would have been here all day trying to get this thing open." I said getting the books I needed for band.

"No problem it was a pleasure see you around pretty face", He said walking away but not before turning around one last time leaving that smirk, I could never forget.

_**Everyone says stay away he's Ricky Underwood the 'bad boy'. He's not for you!**_


	3. A date to many

**Author Note:**

**I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET LIFE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY ALL BELONG TO BRENDA HAMPTON.**

**And I would like to thank you all for taking the time out to read my story, and a special thanks to Ramyfan1981 I love your review glad you like it. And to my other readers can you please review it gets me motivated to write. =)**

It was Friday night, and I was lying in bed thinking about what all had occurred this past week. I can honestly say the first week of school went by pretty cool, I think I was getting the hang of this high school thing. Since that day Ricky helped me with my locker I couldn't get him out of my head, I would always catch myself gawking at him when I pass him in the hall ways or feel my throat fall to the pit of my stomach when I would catch a glimpse of his face. But I wondered why he never looked my way again. It felt as if I was invisible, like him and I had never met before. I wondered did he like me or was he just being nice. I don't know I just wanted him to want me just as bad as I wanted him. I was ready for something new, ready to explore this teenage world like never before.

"Hey Girly", I heard Jess say as her Madison and Lauren entered my room.

"Hey guys what's up why are you all here and dress like that." I said making a disgusted face. They looked as if they were on their way to a club better yet they looked like some hoes dressed up in their mother's clothes.

"You like Jessica helped Lauren and I get dressed". She said spinning around modeling her outfit.

"Figures", I said jumping out of my bed to my feet and throwing on my cardigan.

"Hey slut bucket what's that suppose to mean", Jessica said with her eye brows raised.

"Hey I thought we looked cute," Lauren said looking down at the floor while pulling down her skirt.

"I'm just saying you guy's loooook," glancing up and down at Madison and Lauren. "I don't know what you guys look like".

"Whatever we just came to get you, because Jack Pappas is throwing a party tonight and I think we should all go, it will be fun," Said Jessica with her eyes full of excitement.

"Fun you really think this would be fun, for one I have nothing to wear and for two we weren't even invited. We can't just show up and crash someone's party, and for three my parent's will never let me go do you guys know what time it is?" I said arms folded as my feet tap to the floor.

"For one your parent's aren't here Ashley let us in, and for two we can put something together with your clothes that's not a problem just a sad excuse, and for three who invites people to a party anymore. You tell one person they tell another and everybody just shows up, that whole guest list thing went out with the 90s." Said Jessica.

"I don't know I could really get in trouble guys and I can't just leave Ashley here by herself".

"Hey I can take care of myself I'm thirteen not three you know, I don't need you here to baby sit me". Ashley yelled walking past my door way.

"Sooooo are you going"? Lauren said with both of her hands raised

"OMG you guys are going to get me in so much trouble". I said burying my face in the palm of my hands.

_**The Party Must Begun**_

As soon as we entered the party I was disgusted and ready to go. By Jack being a Christian I was to surprised to see their was drinking going on, strip poker, and people going in and out of rooms upstairs. I guess it was safe to say he didn't expect it himself. Poor guy was running around like a chicken with his head cut off. See if he would have made a guest list he wouldn't have had this problem, I wonder where his parents were. As I was standing on the wall watching everyone I never notice a pair of eyes was watching me.

"Hey pretty face", He said looking down at me, I was frozen in place my mouth became dry. Here he was in the flesh and looking at his best he had on some denim jeans, a long sleeve white thermal, and a black vest. I couldn't believe he was talking to me.

"So can tell by the look your face you're not enjoying the party?"

"Honestly I'm not this is really not my thing, my friends kind of forced me to come so here I am." I said with a chuckle.

"Oh ok, so I see your friends with Jessica".

"Yea I guess you can say were best friends."

"Oh really I never would of guess that one, let alone that your friends with her at all." He said taking a sip from his cup.

"Why is that?" I said with a confused look.

"You two act nothing alike, you're more refined and she's a wild card ready and down for whatever."

"Really, I didn't know you and Jessica knew each other so will." I said with an annoyed look. He talked about her as if he knew her personally; like he hook up with her before or something I hated it.

"Yea we met threw a friend of a friend, you know you really should be careful with her I heard she known to stab her friends in the back". He said while leaning his back against the wall I was about to respond to his comment but I was rudely interrupted.

"RICKY, the Latina yelled as she made her way across the crowd.

"I have been looking all over for you. I told you I was going to the bathroom and I was going to be right back, you just can't control yourself huh? I've been gone for 5 minutes and you're already trying to fuck another girl. And who are you anyway and why are you talking to my man?" She said throwing her hands every which way.

"Adrian for one I'm not your man and for two why are you causing a scene you know how I feel about that. And you're acting as if I left you I just came down here to get something to drink that's it, calm down." He said while pulling her close to him. I automatically felt my heart sink to the bottom of my stomach. Ain't this some shit.

"And who are you again?" She said looking at me.

"No one you need to know but I'm Amy and I was just leaving, so yea bye". I said walking off, ugh I really couldn't believe this.

"Amy" Said Jessica as she grabbed my arm.

" I have somebody I want you to meet Ben this Amy, Amy this is Ben", She said smiling from ear to ear.

"Now wouldn't you guys make such a cute couple you should go somewhere and talk." Jesssica said while pushing us into the kitchen.

"Um hi I'm Ben, but you already knew that, I am just kind of nervous I hope I'm not imposing on you or anything she just grabbed me and told me to come with her." He said while putting his hands in his pockets.

I couldn't help but laugh, he was nice and sweet, young and innocent just like me.

"No your fine, and I'm sorry about Jessica once you get her going you can't stop her."

"Nooo don't be I'm glad she chose me she wasn't lying when she said you're beautiful. Your absolutely gorges."

"Oh will thank you, you're not too bad yourself."

"Thank you but Amy I was wondering, I mean if you would like to go out on a date with me, tomorrow night".

I felt my palms start to sweat, what does he mean by a date. I mean I never been out with a guy by myself. Oh my God what do I say?

"Um Amy?"

"Yea that will be fine I just have to ask my parent's to make sure it's ok."

"Ok will what's your number or I could give you mine".

"It's 685-2528 and what is yours?" I said pulling out my phone to key in the numbers.

"Its 448-6022, just gives me a call anytime ok."

"Ok I will call and let you know."

"Ok bye Amy look forward to hearing from you soon" He said as he left out the kitchen.

I couldn't believe a guy just asked me out I was so happy I didn't know what to do with myself. But I secretly wish it was Ricky.

"Oh my God Amy you got a date all thanks to me, I think there is a thank you in order". Jessica said bending down taking a bow.

"Thank you Jessica". I said as a smile spread across my face.

"I mean isn't he just adorable and cute he reminded me of you, I figured you two would hit it off and did I mentioned he's rich."

"Really?"

"Yea he's the sausage prince", she said walking out the kitchen for me to fellow.

"Now that my job here is done let's find Lauren and Madison and get out of here."

I wanted to ask Jessica about Ricky but I decided against it, what he said kind of bothered me but I would let it go for the time being. I made it home around 2:15 am luckily everyone was asleep. I change clothes and got in bed dreaming about the one I wanted most.

_**The Following Morning**_

The next morning I asked my parent's if I could go out with Ben, they said it was ok so I decided to call Ben and let him know.

Hey Amy, Ben said answering the phone.

Hi Ben, My parent's said it's ok if I go on the date so I was wondering what time you were coming to pick me up?"

"Oh great and I will be there to get you at four if that's fine with you".

"Yea that's fine I will text you my address."

"Ok I look forward to seeing you Amy."

"Me to Ben see you at four".

_**The Date**_

I was actually having a good time we first went out to eat than to the movies, Ben was a really sweet guy but I couldn't help but feel like he wasn't the one for me. I couldn't deny that there was someone else I would rather be with on this date. The movie had just let out and we were waiting on Ben's driver when he receives a phone call from his dad.

"Hello, What, dad no you know I'm on a date, oh my God ok dad alright."

"Is everything ok," I asked as he closed his phone and put it in his back pocket.

"Yea my dad just wants me to go to the butcher shop and pick him up some steaks, do you mind riding with me?"

"No I don't I'm having a good time with you."

"Great cause I am to, he than leaned in as if he was about to kiss me."

"Um Ben", I said backing up

He open one eye and stood up face full of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Amy I was just feeling the moment."

I burst into laughter, I couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry Ben but it's only the first date", I said still continuing to laugh, Just than the driver pulled up. Ben open the door for me and we were on are way to the butcher shop. Once we arrive I could tell it was almost closing time for the shop. Ben got out first than open the door for me.

"Thanks," I said as I was getting out the car. I then followed him into the butcher shop where an older lady with red hair was at the counter.

"Well hello ben, what brings you here on your off day with this beautiful young lady?"

"Hey Bunny I was coming to pick up my dad some steaks."

"Well go ahead I hope you didn't think that I was about to get them."

Ben than went behind the counter and started to prepare the steaks, Just than I heard a familiar voice enter the room.

"Ok trash is all taking out I just had to wash off the chop board and we will be good to go Bunny."

Oh my God, it's Ricky. So this means Ben and Ricky work together wow just my luck.

He looked up and notices Ben and I was there.

"Well isn't that a pretty face," He said giving me a sly grin I couldn't help but return.

"Hey back off my date Ricky," Ben said cutting his eyes at Ricky

"Really your date well isn't that nice, I didn't think Ben was your type," He said with his eyes glued to mine.

"Ricky I'm warning you," Ben said dropping the steaks he had in is hands on the counter and running up to Ricky.

"Oh what are you going to do rich boy hit me?"

"Ok you two knock it off, Ricky finish cleaning up this mess so we can leave. Oh and Ben you left without getting your check yesterday come on, and after this get your steaks and go home.

"Ok but Amy if he bothers you, you make sure to let me know ok," Ben said as he followed Bunny to the back."

"Why play with the poor guys feelings when you know he's not your type," He said while wiping down the counter.

"Why do you think I'm playing with his feelings and how do you know he isn't my type." I said with a smirk and my arms crossed.

"Because I want you and you want me, I'm your type and him and I are nothing alike," he said now staring at me; I was becoming so nervous I had to look away.

"Hey look at me," I looked up while giving him a shy smile.

"Now put this number in your phone", I took out my phone and entered the numbers that he recited.

Call me when you're done playing with toys, Make it soon pretty face.

Just then Ben and Bunny came from out the back; Ben grabbed his steaks of the counter leading the way to the door for me to follow. But not before Ricky said.

"Hey Amy," I turned around and said "Yes".

"See you around pretty face," he said displaying that smirk I will never forget.


	4. Keeping Secrets

**Author Note:**

**I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET LIFE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY ALL BELONG TO BRENDA HAMPTON.**

**WOW I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS LIKE THE STORY THIS MUCH, I WANT TO THANK YALL FOR TAKING OUT THE TIME TO READ MY STORY AND REVIEW IT. THANKS GUYS, AND phiphilivee that was my favorite part to, Ricky was to smooth lol. And I hope the story is not moving to slow, I just wanted to do something different. I might even bring in different point of views. But here's the next chapter hope you guys enjoy. After this chapter it will be more Ramy promise.**

So it was a Tuesday night and two days had pass since the incident with Ricky, I decided that I wasn't going to call him it didn't feel right. I was taught the man chase the woman not the other way around. So even though I wanted him badly I was willing to wait just a little while longer. If he wanted me like he said he did I was confident he'll strike again.

So girls how was school, my mother asked as we all surrounded the dinner table.

Boring as usual", Ashley said twirling her fork in her pasta.

"Mine was fine, I got a history project but that's about it." I said as I put fork full of pasta in my mouth.

"Where is dad?" Ashley asked.

"Um he said he had to work late tonight to go ahead and eat dinner without him."

"Wow do he feels his job is more important than us he's never home anymore," Ashley said getting up from the table and taking her plate to the counter.

"Ashley just calm down you know your father loves you girls very much and he would never put anything above you guys."

"Yea but what about you Mom you allow him to come in all hours of the night God only knows where he's been or whose he been with, He's a married man he's suppose to be home".

"Oh my God Ashley enough I can't believe how disrespectful you are you're a child act like one, some things are just between mom and dad.

"Thank you Amy, but let me handle this. Ashley like I told you your done is working late he loves us very much, he's just a hard working man." My mother said with tears in her eyes.

"Yea keep telling yourself that mom." Ashley said walking out the kitchen.

"Are you okay Mom?" I said looking at my mother I could clearly see she wasn't.

"Yea I just need to excuse myself for a moment honey, do you think you can clean up and put away dinner for me?"

"Yea sure Mom."

"Thank you." She said getting up and leaving the table.

Even though Ashley was wrong for how she talk to my mother, everything she said was true. My father kept late nights and early mornings, I never believe he was just working and I know my mother didn't either. But she had to keep herself strong for us, that's just what mothers do. I secretly knew she was hurting but she will never let it show in front of us, she just keeps it all inside. And when he finally returns it's like nothing happen.

I began to clean the kitchen when my thoughts were interrupted by the buzzing of my phone, it was Jessica.

"Hey Jess," I said while trying to balance the phone on my ear and wash the plate in my hands.

"Hey what you doing," She said in her always cheerful voice.

"Nothing just cleaning up the kitchen, and why haven't you been in school today or yesterday."

"No reason, just didn't really feel like going."

"Is everything ok with you?" I asked Jessica.

"Yea I'm fine you worry too much, but what about you, you never told me how your date went with the famous sausage prince."

I began to tell her everything about the date except for Ricky, you can't tell everybody your business not even your best friend.

"See I knew you two going to hit it off, so when is the next date?"

"I don't know we really haven't talked about it."

"Well do you like him?"

"Yea he's cool"

"Cool? I don't hear much excitement in your voice."

"No I mean he's good, I'm good we have a lot in common so who knows what will happen."

"Ok, I just want to see you happy."

"Trust me I am."

"Well ok girly I'm about to clean up a little myself and get ready for bed, see you at school tomorrow."

"Ok see you tomorrow." I said hanging up the phone.

I was done with the kitchen so I decided that I would finish up some homework, I made my way to my room and attempted to but I couldn't, My mind was wrapped up in him. I hated lying to my friends about Ricky but I just didn't want to hear there disapproving remarks he would be just my little secret until otherwise. I wish I had the balls to call him but I didn't, I didn't want to look desperate. I still couldn't get what he said about Jessica out of my head, it seems as if he knows her very well but if that is so I wonder why she never told me about him. We tell each other everything well at least we did till now. All this thinking was making my head hurt I decided to call it a night.

_**Adrian P.O.V**_

"Adrian its twelve o clock in the morning, what do you think you're doing coming in my house this late?" My mom said as soon as I enter the door.

"Well hello to you to mother," I said headed on a path to my room I didn't care to not caring to say more.

"ADRIAN I KNOW YOU HEAD ME TALKING TO YOU WHARE HAVE YOU BEEN."

"I WAS WITH RICKY OK."

"NOT OK, ESPECIALLY AROUND THIS TIME OF NIGHT."

"I'm surprised you even notice I was gone, what your married man isn't keeping you busy anymore."

"YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IS ENOUGH ADRIAN JUDT FOR THAT YOUR GROUNDED, GIVE ME YOUR KEYS," She said with her hand handed out.

"OH REALLY, huh I wonder how long this will last," I said getting my keys off my dresser and handing them to her. She snatched them out my hand and slammed my door without saying another word.

I was in such a good mood that not even an argument with my mom could change how I was feeling; I had just got back from a great night with Ricky. Man you guys just don't understand how much I am in love with him. And no I wasn't his girlfriend but I was the closest thing to it. And yes he messed around with many different girls but that didn't bother me that much, because I knew they wouldn't be nothing more than just a fuck. With him and I it was more, I truly believe that. But it will only take a matter of time for him to see that I'm the one. So I will patient and play my role. I would rather have a piece of him than none at all.

I let my thoughts drift away as I took a shower and got ready for bed, that night I let my dreams take over dreaming of the one I wanted the most.

_**Ricky P.O.V**_

I loved my foster parents but I would be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying my own place. I could do what I want when I wanted. No one was here to be in business, I liked hearing silence, I like seeing no one, and most of all I liked my privacy. I couldn't help but laugh when I thought of Adrian. That girl was something else but I liked that about her. She was fun, wild, and crazy; it seems as if I can never shake her. But I feel bad for her because I can never love her the way she loves me. I'm just not that guy, and plus I have a thing for this pretty face, sweet Amy.

_**SCHOOL DAYS**_

_**Amy P.O.V**_

Here I was running through the halls of Grant High like a complete maniac. I was late again for my first hour period, man I have to get a new alarm clock. I finally made it around the hall to my locker, put in my code; open my looker just to have all of my books fall to the floor.

"Just my luck," I said as I bend down to pick up all my books. I finally got everything together, closed my locker and proceeded to head to class until I felt two arms wrap around my waist. And in my ear he says.

"You killing me pretty face," I smiled to myself he strikes again.

"And how is that," I said just above a whisper

"How long are we going to play this game?"

"What game, I have no idea what you're talking about." He then let go of me and turn me around so that I was now facing him.

"Hey can you do me a favor,"

"Yea I guess, depended upon what it is," I said as I pulled the bangs out my face.

"I seem to have lost my phone can I see yours," He said grinning the whole time, I than handed him my phone. And he pressed some numbers and then I heard the ringing of a phone I'm guessing it was his.

"Oh would you look at that it was in my pocket this whole time," he said now smiling as he gave me my phone back. I burst out laughing shaking my head as I pushed him lightly and said.

"Wow that was so lame, you have to come better than that," I said beginning to walk in the direction of my class.

"Oh really," He said as he walked beside me.

"Yes really," I said still smiling from ear to ear.

He then grabbed my arm and stop me in the middle of the hall way.

"Amy I do, have one last thing to ask you?" I was starting to get nervous and my palms began to sweat.

"Yea what is it."

"Would you like to go on a date with me tonight?"

FINALLY, I yelled in my head, but I replied simply with

"I would love to."

"I knew you would," He then grabbed my books and intertwined his figures with mine as he walks me to my class, Once in front of my classroom door he let go of my hand and handed me my books and says,

"See you tonight pretty face," He then walked away but not before turning around, leaving me that smirk I can never forget.


	5. A night I will never forget

**Author Note:**

**I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET LIFE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY ALL BELONG TO BRENDA HAMPTON.**

_**Thanks everyone for taking the time out to read my story, I really enjoy writing it. And thanks to everyone who reviews my story I really appreciate it. And to those who haven't please review this is what gets me motivated to write. Thanks and I love you all.**_

_**Jessica P.O.V**_

I was lying in my bed going through pictures of him and I, I still couldn't bring myself to delete them, because it would be as if we never existed. I just wasn't ready to deal with the reality of the situation.

It has been three months and two days since are last encounter, when he said he was done I didn't believe him, he said he was done many times before and still he kept coming back. So I didn't believe it when my calls went unanswered or when my text messages were left with no reply. I was so empty inside, I couldn't take not having him by, it hurted so bad when I realized he wasn't coming back and three months later it still feels the same way. He told me he could never love me, he could never be that guy I wanted him to be. He said I was too much like him and that I was heartless and had no regards for anyone's feelings. But he was wrong I cared about him I loved him. True enough I was wrong for being involved with him in the first place. But I didn't care if he was spoken for I wanted him and I got him. I just only wish it would have lasted forever.

_**Amy P.O.V**_

So he will be here in 10 minutes please everybody be good I said looking from my sister Ashley, to my Mom, and then my Dad.

"Especially you," I said referring to my Dad.

"What is this kid name anyway?" My Dad said looking aggravated.

I couldn't help but laugh "Like I told you before his name is Ricky."

What kind of name is Ricky?"

"A normal name now George stop it this is very important to Amy".

"Ok but Amy I'm warning you no funny Business," Is said pointing his figure at me.

"Ok Dad I promise no funny business", I said smiling to myself, it was funny to see my Dad all worked up, he still haven't got over the date I had with Ben.

"I just want to see how he looks," Ashley said with her elbow on the arm of the sofa. Just then the doorbell rung,

"Oh my God he's here what do I do?" I said jumping up and down

"How about opening the door, you know what let me get it," Ashley said getting off the sofa making her way to the front door.

"Well hello I can see why Amy's ready to panic attack I'm Ashley," She said extending her hand for him to shake it. He welcomed her hand and said, "I'm Ricky," he then entered the room where my parents and I were. As soon as I seen him my heart dropped. He was so hot he was wearing a black button down with a white tee, and blue jeans. I couldn't stop myself from staring. I knew that this would be a night to remember.

_**Ricky P.O.V**_

When I got to Amy house I was greeted by her sister, I was then shown to the living room where I noticed Amy and her parents. She looked absolutely gorgeous. She was wearing a high wasted black skirt, with a see threw white top with a red shirt under it.

"Hi I'm Ann," Amy mother said while grabbing my hand.

"Hi it's nice to meet you." I said shaking her hand.

I was then introduced to her Dad who looked real familiar, I didn't know where I knew him from but I could tell from his body language he thought the same.

"George", He said with an aggressive hand shake.

"Ricky, nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand, and that's when it clicked I knew him threw Adrian he was her mother's boyfriend, what a small world. I guess I can keep a secret.

Amy then jumped in front of me and said "Ok so you all have met and all so we are about to get going. She grabbed my arm pulling me out the house while I yelled behind me "Nice meeting you."

"Sorry she said while I open my car door for her.

"Sorry for what." I said still holding the car door open as she entered."

For dragging you out of there like that I just didn't want them to interrogate you, and I don't know why on earth my dad was looking at you like," she said laughing.

"I don't know maybe I remind him of someone," I said with a smirk as I shut her door and made my way to the driver side of the car.

"Ok I never seen you drive before, so just understand I'm trusting you with my life, Cherish this moment you may not ever get it again." she said touching my shoulder trying her best not to laugh as I put the car in reverse.

"No I don't think I can go on anymore we might as will go out like Bonnie and Clyde," I said attempting to run up on a curve.

"OH MY GOD RICKY," she screamed as I burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry I was only kidding", I said attempting to grab her hand but she pulled away I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"Not funny," she said folding her arms and poking out her lips.

"Aww are you mad you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you pretty face," I said pinching her cheek as she began to blush.

"Ok I forgive but only on one condition."

"And what's that", I said as I came to a red light and was now facing her.

"You let me drive us back home," she said smiling while intertwining her fingers.

"Do you even know how to drive?" I said putting my feet on the gas as the light changed.

"Umm I drove a couple of times or once before, but that doesn't matter all that matters is that you're here to teach me." She said flashing me a smile.

"All right pretty face just promise me you won't kill us."

"I double promise cross my heart, stick a fork in my eye." She said laughing uncontrollably.

"Your such a dork", I said while joining her in laughter.

Something was different about this girl, we could actually hold a conversation that didn't involve sex, I could get use to this.

_**Adrian P.O.V**_

"This person is unavailable to take your call right now leave a message at the beep", Said the voice of Ricky answering machine. I had called and text him over a thousand times and he still did not call or reply to none of my text messages, which was highly unlike him. Even when he's out with other girls the bastard still answers the phone. I tried to call him again only to be answered by his voicemail; I was getting more piss by the minute. I couldn't control my thoughts, just thinking about him being with another girl had my mind all messed up. I had to speak to someone I had to vent. I picked up my phone and search my call log for my best friend Grace number.

"Adrian hey what's going on," she said answering on the first ring.

"Grace I'm depressed," I said as I slid down on the stool in my kitchen.

"Let me guess Ricky."

"Yes I've been calling his phone and texting him like crazy and he will not answer my calls I bet you he's with some trash bag." I said taking a bite of my pizza.

"Aww do you want me to come over there we can watch movies eat ice cream, you know just have a girls night."

"Ok bring Blue Valentine and Remember Me," I said taking another bite of my pizza.

"Ok see you soon," She said hanging up the phone.

I put my phone down on the counter and put my hands on my head. I hate the fact that Ricky had control over my emotions like this. I hope Grace hurry up I hate being alone especially feeling like this.

_**Amy P.O.V**_

To say I was having fun on my date with Ricky was an understatement we had just had dinner and was leaving the restaurant.

"Ok hand them over" I said reaching for the keys out of his hands, but he ran backwards saying, "If you want them come get them. I began to run after him throwing myself in the air as I jumped on his back. He then grabbed both of my legs as I wrap them around his waist for support. I then formed my fingers in the shape of a gun and pressed it to his head.

"Give me the keys or else," I said in a deep voice

"Or else what," he said spinning me around so now I was in front of him, legs still wrapped around his waist, as my arms rested on his shoulders.

"You won't get a second date," I said playfully pinching his nose.

"Who said I even wanted a second date," He said now grinning from ear to ear.  
>"Your look tells it all baby," I said smiling at him as our eyes connect. He then moved in closer, faces just inches apart, lips only moments apart. When he says, "You know pretty face I could get use to you," I smiled and said, "That's funny because I was just thinking the same thing, Now would you just kiss me please". His lips then pressed against mine bringing shivers all over my body while my lips burned like they were on fire. Our lips were the perfect fit. He then pulled away from me.<p>

"Yea I could really get use to this,"

"Good I want you to, now time for that driving lesson," I said handing out my hand for the keys; he then placed them in my hand as I jumped off him and ran to the car.

I got in the car, as he got in on the passenger side telling me what to do and not to do before I could even shut the door.

"I don't think this is a good idea you don't know how to drive and I'm only 16 how can you possibly depend on me to teach you how to drive." He said continuing to yap away while I put the car in reverse and backed out of the parking lot. I only made it 5 blocks pass the restaurant when Ricky made me pull over and let him drive. We pulled up to my house and he got out and opened my door for me. He walked me to my door and said.

"I enjoyed you tonight."

"I did to," I said smiling looking at the ground.

He then pulled me close to him and took my face in the palms of his hands, he then caressed my lips with his as are tongues battled for a victory, I eased up and let him win taking in all he had to give.

"Wow," Was all I could say.

He pulled away from me and said, "It's getting late you should go inside we have school in the morning."

"Well ok thanks for tonight."

"No thank you, and make sure you stay close to your phone tonight."

"Ok see you tomorrow," I said as I watched him step off my porch and make his way to his car, but not before he turned around one last time saying, "See you around pretty face," leaving that smirk I could never forget.


	6. I'm Falling And So Is He!

_**Amy P.O.V**_

That night I went out with Ricky was just the first of many. I couldn't believe how quick I was falling for him, he was no longer just a want he was a need. I needed to be with him, near him, to feel him. Things were so new with him and different in a good way. He was nothing what people made him to be he was sweet, caring, gentle, and affectionate. He was simply my Ricky, since him I haven't seen much of my friends. I would always make up an excuse to why I couldn't do this or that. I don't think they believe me much but I didn't care. If I would have told them the truth they would only criticize me on how he's not right for me and warn me about all the other girls. I didn't care to hear it because none of those girls were me and none of them shared what we share.

"What is it about this stuff that get you guys all worked up, I just don't get it," I said leaning my head on Ricky shoulders, while looking at the T.V

"Will you just be quiet and watch the movie, you didn't hear me complaining when you had us watching Blue Valentine, which had a very dumb ending by the way," He said looking to the side at me.

"Unlike this movie that movie had substance it showed falling in love and out , this is just blood, guns and killing, I said raising off of Ricky and turning more towards him I than raised my hands and ask " What is the name of this movie anyway?"

"Scarface now can you be quiet and just enjoy the movie, can we do that Amy just watch the movie and enjoy each other's company," He said wrapping his arms around my waist signaling for me to lay my head on his chest.

Man oh man I'm falling for Ricky hard and the more that time pass by I'm falling even harder. It's been three months now and we decided to keep us a secret, even though I didn't even know if it was an "us" since Ricky haven't made it clear to me if we were a couple or not. I guess I would just enjoy every minute of it good or bad till otherwise. I don't know what's going on with him and Adrian but I knew it couldn't be much, seeing as how I'm with him all the time. Between school, the butcher shop, and me that leaves him barley anytime for her or anyone else so I hoped.

"Who is that," I said with my head resting on my forearm, trying to take a peep at Ricky's phone.

"No one", he said closing his phone and putting it back on the table.

"Yea right," I said turning my face back to the T.V

He started to laugh and asked me "Is someone getting jealous I feel special," he said placing his hand to his chest.

"I find nothing about this funny; you talking to other girls don't quite humor me." I said with attitude.

"WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS DO I QUESTION YOU ABOUT WHO YOU TALK TO," he yelled getting up off the couch and going into his kitchen. I instantly got up following him into the kitchen.

"You know you don't have to yell at me I can hear perfectly fine."

"Look I'm sorry for yelling, but my God Amy we are not in a relationship I can do whatever it is I want to do and if I want to talk to different girls than I'm going to talk to different girls, if I want to see them than I see them, and if I decide I want to have sex with them than, Amy I'm going to have sex with them.

I couldn't believe he just said that to me, my heart was crushed. It's funny how in a simply moment things could change. I was just the happiest girl on the planet and now I'm saddest.

"Your right you can do anything you want to do but it's crazy to me how we could be around each other all this time and you tell me things about your childhood and your family and I tell you about my family and my childhood and it just means nothing to you. I MEAN NOTHING TO YOU AT ALL. YOU JUST CAN'T DO THIS TO ME, I HAVE FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU RICKY, I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, AND YOU JUST CAN'T DO THIS TO ME." I said breaking down in tears; I could see his eyes start to tear up but never once dropping a tear.

"Amy, I'm not that guy I can't be that guy I'm only going to hurt you, loving me is not good for you."

"You know I really wish you would have told me that when you introduced yourself at my locker or when you seen me out with Ben who just so happen to be a nice guy or when you walked me to my class that day. You played the nice guy all this time and you know I really thought everyone was wrong about you but I guess it was me all along. "I walked out the kitchen and into the living room got my coat and told myself this was it I was done with Ricky Underwood for good

"Where you going," he said coming into the living room.

Don't worry about it," I said headed to the door

"What do you mean don't worry about it I'm the one who brought you here I'm going to be the one who make sure you get home."

"No like you said before you're just not that guy, and I know and can get plenty of guys who are that guy so trust me I can manage to get home pretty fine, I don't need you." With that I left down the stairs and out the door to the cold pavement of the streets. I walked at first, matching the steps I took with the beat of my falling tears, My tears began to fall faster so I had to speed my pace, They then began to fall uncontrollably so I had to run. I had to win this race with my heart I didn't want to feel the pain of a broken heart.

_**Ricky P.O.V**_

Just stupid, stupid, stupid I said to myself as my thoughts were tied up of her, I didn't mean to say that to her, it just came out. And honestly I didn't even feel that way to a certain extent. I just don't know what to do; I don't know how to just be with one person. I hated an attachment that's why I leave before love can be formed. Many girls think they know what love is but half the time is just lust. They love a part of me and I love apart of them that are just how my game goes. But with Amy it was different she actually had falling in love with me. And I wasn't even sure of my feelings for her. This was all too new for me, and I don't know how to deal with it. I just wanted to go back to where we were and hour ago. I just couldn't deal with the thought of not being around her I just had to find her and at least try and smooth things over. I grabbed my keys and my jacket hoping to trace the path she took.

_**Amy P.O.V**_

I didn't want to go home so I decided to go to a nearby by park that wasn't too far from my house. I didn't want to have to go home and here my mother and father argue or them questioning me about what's wrong with me. I just needed some fresh air and a clear mind. I was sitting on a swing not swinging just sitting when someone approached me.

"Looking kind of lonely there", it was some guy who had dirty blonde hair wearing dark blue jeans and varsity jacket.

"No just lost in my train of thoughts, can I help you or something?"

"Oh I was just walking didn't mean to bother you just thought I would make some friendly conversation," He said beginning to walk away.

"No wait I'm sorry I just had a bad day that's all didn't mean to take it out on you, I'm Amy and you are?"

"Trent, Trent Weber I go to Washington high, what school do you go to?" He said sitting in the swing beside me.

"Grant drama high," I said laughing a little

"Hey I think every high school has some type of drama in some way, so why are you having such a bad day."

"Um well I got into an argument with my boyfriend I mean friend we were never quite in a relationship."

"Oh ok and if you don't mind me asking what did you get into an argument about?"

"Basically commitment I want to be with him but he doesn't want to be with me sadly." I said brushing the hair out my face.

"I can't see why you're beautiful and you seem smart."

"Yea but it's more to the story with him he has trust issues and a lot of other things, I can't believe I 'm sitting here telling you all this." I said chewing my lip out of nervousness.

"Why I'm the one being nosey," Trent aid as he laughed.

"Well I see you move on quick," Someone said behind us.

I turned around to see him standing there.

"What do you want Ricky, I said rising up from the swing.

"Oh so this is him huh?" Trent said looking at Ricky.

"Why do you care and furthermore who the hell is you?" Ricky said looking at Trent.

"Trent this is Ricky, Ricky this is Trent," I said pointing in between the two.

"Yea will how long have you two known each other," Ricky said looking at me.

"We just met actually, I seen she was upset and I came to check on here." Trent said before I could answer.

"Yea that's nice but Trey bu-

"It's Trent," Trent said correcting Ricky of his name.

"Frankly I don't care what your name is but what I do care about is you Amy telling him our business to a complete stranger, don't you know he's just trying to act like the nice guy so he can make a move on you.

"Yea I guess just like you huh," I said folding my arms

"Look I just came over here to see how she if she was of," Trent said now standing.

"Trey why are you still here," Ricky said looking at Trent.

"For the second time its Trent and I was just about to go I have better things to do than go back and for with you," Trent said beginning to walk off as he turn to me and said.

"See you around Amy, Hopefully we will run into each other again."

"Nice to meet you," I said replying to Trent.

"Seriously he looks gay; I know you weren't interested in him."

"AND IF I WERE WHAT IS IT TO YOU, YOU MADE IT PERFECTLY CLEAR HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT ME, I'M JUST NOT ABOUT TO WAIT FOR YOU TO CHANGE YOUR MIND OR WHATEVER IT IS YOU NEED TO DO," I yelled getting mad all over again.

"Amy I am trying here ok, I'm sorry for what I said but this is all new to me I never even thought about a relationship before especially a committed one. I don't know how I feel about all of this, but I do know that I care about you. And I don't want to lose you just give me sometime ok.

"Time for what, so you can just go and be with other girls while I just sit and wait for you." I said getting even madder.

"No are you even listening to me I'm talking about me and you not anyone else Amy." He said coming a little bit closer to me.

"Is it because I'm not having sex with you that you can't stop talking or being with other girls," I said looking at him in the eyes.

"Amy it's not that at all I'm guy and guys do stupid things but that's why I'm asking for time so I can be with you and just you, but I can't do it over night."

" Will I'm sorry Ricky but I don't need someone to try I need you to do it, I can't be with someone who I don't trust, so I'm going to end this again cause my heart just can't take it," I said beginning to walk away.

"Amy", he said as I turned around to face him.

"This just can't be it, I'm going to keep trying until you believe me I promise you I'm going to try," He then pulled me into a hug and said.

"You sure you don't want a ride home,"

"No I'm enjoying my walk, so I guess I will be seeing you around," I said pulling out of the hug and walking away when I heard him yelled.

"SEE YOU AROUND PRETTY FACE."

"I turned around and couldn't help but smile," He then gave me that smirk I couldn't help but love.


	7. Lies Of A Father

_**Author Note:**_

_**I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET LIFE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY ALL BELONG TO BRENDA HAMPTON.**_

_**Thanks everyone for taking the time out to read my story, I really enjoy writing it. And thanks to everyone who reviews my story I really appreciate it. And to those who haven't please review this is what gets me motivated to write. Thanks and I love you all. PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**Amy P.O.V **_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**It was a Sunday night and I was sitting on my bed. I was at first trying to finish up my homework I had do the following day but I couldn't, my mind was lost in thoughts of him. I still couldn't believe what happen yesterday, I had to stand my ground with Ricky though there was no way he was going to have his cake and eat it to. I had falling for Ricky bad and I just couldn't keep dealing with the possibilities of him messing with other girls. He never displayed it in my face but in the back of my mind I would always question it. It hasn't even been 24 hours yet but I missed him in every way. I'm sitting here checking my phone constantly for a text or call from him. I thought this would be easy not hearing from him but I guess I've grown attached to him. I really hate this, we were just fine some hours ago but I just had to keep going on and on trying to push him into something he wasn't ready for, now it's as if we never were. But I was confident he'll be back around.**_

I wrought the last sentence in to my dairy as I closed it. I then heard a knock on my door as Ashley entered. She looked as if she had been crying I began to get worried.

"What's wrong Ashley; I said rising up more as she sat on my bed. She didn't speak at first she was just froze in one position as new tears began to form in her eyes. I was becoming real worried because this was unlike my sister to cry, she was not one to show her soft side. I got up closer to her and embraced her in a hug as I rocked her back and forth trying to now calm her from her uncontrollable sobs.

"Mom and Dad are getting a divorce," When she said that I instant stop rocking and pulled away from her.

"Ashley why would you say things like that they are not getting a divorce they love each other and us very much, They wouldn't break up are family." I said shaking my head uncontrollably not wanting to believe what she said is true.

"It's true Amy, why would I lie about something like this, this is not something to joke about, he's leaving us you me and mom for his mistress." She said in between cries. I couldn't believe it, I mean I knew my dad and mom was having problems but I never would have thought it would have ended in divorce, I couldn't take this.

"How do you know this," I said attempting to wipe my red eyes.

"Mom was on the phone I don't know who she was talking to but I heard her say he asked for a divorce, and she also said he told her he was in love with his mistress and that she was pregnant."

"PREGNANT," I said jumping up from the bed stomping around. I couldn't believe what I was hearing; I couldn't believe my own father the one who I looked up to could do that to my mother and to us. He told me a man is supposed to cherish his wife and children. But here he was throwing his wife and children away like a dusty china doll for some brand new ones. I was so devastated, hurt, and confused. I couldn't believe him I was so disgusted it turned my stomach just at the thought of him. I sat on the edge of my bed while my leg shook involuntarily. Ashley came over and started hugging me I guess she was now the one comforting me. I couldn't control the fresh tears from hitting my check, this was all I knew the only family I've known was being ripped apart and it was all his fault the man I thought would never hurt me, my father.

_**Adrian P.O.V**_

I was home alone as usual getting myself prepared for school tomorrow when I got a call from him. I damn near broke one of my freshly manicured nails trying to answer.

"Hey Ricky", I said putting on my best seductive voice. I heard him snicker when he said.

"Hey Adrian, you busy."

"No not at all are you coming over," I said hopeful that he would say yes.

"Yea I guess I can do that," said Ricky

"Good how long will it take you to get here," I said running myself bath water.

"You'll know when I get there." He said hanging up the phone.

"Must you be such an ass," I said smiling from ear to ear as I placed my phone on my dresser. I then stripped of my clothes and placed body in the warm bubble bath as I prepared for his arrival. I was surprised when he said he was coming over here because for the last couple of months he's been distant. He rarely came over or paid me any attention at all. I tried to get my mind off of him and focus on other guys but they just weren't Ricky. My thoughts were then interrupted by the ringing of my phone, I leaned over the tub grabbed my towel and attempted to dry off my hands. I then grabbed my phone and noticed it was my ex so called friend Jessica, Why the hell was she calling me and what the fuck did she want. I thought as I answered my phone.

"Well isn't it the hoe of them all," I said as a smirk formed across my face.

_**Ricky P.O.V**_

I couldn't believe I just called Adrian but I needed to get rid of this stress. It was only a day but I wasn't dealing well with the fact that I didn't have Amy to well. I would constantly check my phone hoping to see a missed call or text from her. I didn't understand how she was dealing with this all so well I wondered was she even thinking about me or did she have different guys to entertain her mind. I just wished she understood where I was coming from or gave me a chance to change. When we first met I will admit it was only fun and games to me. But that all changed when we went out on are first date and I realized it was different with her, we had this connection that I never quite shared with any other girl before. She was fun, corny, smart, and classy and she held the grace to make all those things look sexy. I couldn't help but miss her. My thoughts were then interrupted by someone banging on my door.

"WHO IS IT," I yelled making my way to the door.

"It's me Jack open up I'm in a crisis here." Jack and I were I guess you can say best friends ever since I moved here he has been the one who always been there for me whenever I had a problem he was there and vice versa, but he could have picked better timing. Once I open the door he rushed in and flopped down on the coach.

"What's up?" I said making my way over to the chair that sat opposite of the coach.

"Well remember when I told you that I cheated on Grace again with Jessica," Jack asked

"Yea and I'm still trying to understand for the life of me why, why would you go back to her out of all the other girls you choose her, the one that basically everybody had." Ricky said enclosing both of his hands.

"I don't know it just happen like how all the other times happen, I mean Grace claim she waiting for marriage I can't, I couldn't wait that long which brings me to the problem I'm in now."

"Ok you hooked up with her again just don't tell Grace, problem solved." I said glancing at the time on my phone I had to be making my way to Adrian's place soon.

"She's pregnant and it's my baby," Jack said burying his head in the palms of his hands.

"Say what now."

I couldn't believe what I just heard I warned Jack about her he just didn't want to listen.

_**Amy P.O.V**_

I was so upset I couldn't even explain. I felt like my whole life was changing and I had no control over it. My mom was so distraught that she couldn't even hide it from us like she usually does. She told us that she had to leave for a couple hours and take her mind off things. She couldn't take sitting in the house anymore. I couldn't help but feel the same way, I called Jessica but she didn't answer, I called Lauren and she didn't answer, I then called Madison and she also didn't answer. Ashley got tired and said she was going to bed but I couldn't, I needed to get my mind of everything.

_**Ricky P.O.V**_

I did my best at giving Jack advice but I didn't know how much of help I could be seeing as how I never been through this type of situation. I was leaving out my apartment headed over to Adrian's when I felt my phone bussing. I answered without looking at the caller I.D

"Hello."

"Ricky," she said in between sniffs.

"AMY what's wrong are you ok." I said worried.

"No can you come get me please I really need somebody."

"Yea I'm on my way," I sad hanging up my phone, turning around and headed in the opposite direction.

_**Amy P.O.V**_

I didn't care anymore I needed him, he was the one person who understood me, and I needed someone I could vent to, I had to see him. I threw on a black fitted jogging suit and put my hair in a messy pony tail. I then made my way to Ashley room to tell her I was leaving but she was out cold so I didn't want to wake her.

I then felt my phone buzz and it was a text from Ricky saying he was outside. I grabbed my house keys and purse and headed outside. He was leaning on the side of the car when I approached him; he came closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I missed you," he said whispering in my ear.

"I missed you too," I said as he broke the hug but still keeping his hands around my waist.

"So what's up, where you want to go?"

"Anywhere but here," he let go of my waist and open the car door for me. I got in as in as he went on the other side and did the same. I couldn't stop looking at him I really missed him.

"I'm sorry for everything," He said looking up at me as we lay in his bed straddling him.

"I'm sorry to if I pushed you or made you uncomfortable I just hate the fact of you being with other girls. I said as I felt his hands on the side of my face as I closed my eyes.

"I'm not perfect and I want you to know that, I want you and I'm going to do my best to keep you and, to never to hurt you. Just be patient with me and let's take things slow, ok?" He said with his eyes now locked to mine.

"Ok, I that sounds like a good plan," I then bent down and kissed his lips.

"So does this mean where a couple," he said looking at me.

"I guess so," I said grinning from ear to ear.

"So you ready to watch Scarface," Ricky said jumping out of the bed and dragging me into the living room.

"Scarface Ricky nooooooooooo."

"Ok, ok you picked the movie I will make us something to eat.

"I begin looking through the movies but I couldn't decide between two movies.

"Amy," He said my name from the kitchen.

"Yea," I said looking at him.

"I think I may just love you pretty face." He said giving me that smirk I could never forget.


	8. Daddy's Heart's Can Break Too

_**Author Note:**_

_**I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET LIFE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY ALL BELONG TO BRENDA HAMPTON.**_

_**Thanks everyone for taking the time out to read my story, I really enjoy writing it. And thanks to everyone who reviews my story I really appreciate it. And to those who haven't please review this is what gets me motivated to write. Thanks and I love you all. PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**Jessica P.O.V**_

"Daddy," I said as I walked into the lightly dimed living room. He was sitting on the sofa typing away on his lap top when he looked up at me.

"Hey sweetie," he said looking up at me as his expression change to a worried look.

"What's wrong," he said now taking off his glasses.

"I have to tell you something and it's very important," I said as he moved over patting the sofa for me to sit down.

I took a seat next to my father afraid to say anymore but I knew there was no turning back now. But thinking about it bought tears to my eyes I couldn't stomach my father's disappointment.

"Oh baby don't cry tell me what's going on," My father said as he pulled me into a hug and I begin to cry uncontrollably.

"I'm pregnant, "I said in between sobs.

My father pulled away from me as I his blues eyes connected with mine. The look on his face is a look that I haven't seen since the day he had to tell me my mother wasn't coming back. He then stood up and made his way over to the window as he placed his hands on the window seal. I was waiting for him to yell but he didn't he just starred of into the night sky.

"Dad," I said still sitting on the sofa waiting for my dad's reply. My heart was pounding in and out of my chest.

"Yea, I'm just really just trying to take everything in, um do you take a pregnancy home test or did you go to the doctor?" My father asked still not facing me.

"I took a home pregnancy test."

"Well um you're going to need to schedule yourself a doctor's appointment and well go from there."

"I'm so sorry dad," I said as tears continued to run down my face.

"I can't really talk about this right now honey, I have to calm down," He said now walking back over to the sofa where I sat. He then bent down and gave me a hug and said.

"I love you ressie cup everything will be ok no matter what."

"I love you to dad," I said breaking down in my father's arms once again. He hugged me for a moment before pulling away. He then stood there running his fingers threw his dirty blonde hair, before he sadly walked out the living room. I fell to the sofa upset of hurting the one person I loved the most. I couldn't believe I've got myself in this situation. I then found the strength to get up and make it into my room where I left my phone. I had five missed calls and 3 text messages. Most of them were from jack and the others from Amy saying 911. That was our code for a serious problem, so I decided to call her back. I wondered was it about me but I didn't think the news of my pregnancy would spread that fast. Her phone rung twice when I was directed to her voicemail, I wasn't surprised this has been the usual for Amy these last couple of months. It was as if she was hiding something but whatever it is I wonder why she would be hiding it from me.

_**Ricky P.O.V**_

Here she was lying in my bed, hair messy and all but beautiful as ever. I never had a girl in my bed before without having sex, this was all knew to me but I liked it. I couldn't believe she called me to come to her rescue, and couldn't believe I was in a relationship. It was kind of scary but also exciting.

I got out of bed and check the time on my clock that read 3:05; I then walked out my room and into the living room where I turned off the DVD player. I then went into the kitchen where I got me a glass of water when I heard the bussing of my phone that lay in my hand. I thought a minute on whether I should answering it or not but I knew she deserve an explanation.

"Hey Adrian."

"Hey Adrian, THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY. I WAS WAITING AND WAITING FOR YOU, FOR HOURS AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN CALL TO TELL ME YOU WEREN'T COMING," she said screaming into the phone.

"I know and I apologize Adrian for not calling you and telling you I weren't coming, I was wrong but you no longer have to worry about that or me calling you ever again."

"What are you saying Ricky?"

"I'm saying that you and I are over."

"No you don't mean that, and I didn't mean to yell at you I was just upset Ricky, Just come over here right now."

"No Adrian I'm not, I mean this whatever this was with us is done, I can't do this anymore." I said hoping she would get it through her head.

"You don't mean that Ricky," She said as if she didn't hear nothing I said.

"Yes I do Adrian where not good for each other I hurt you, you hurt me that's just how we do and that's not healthy for either of us."

"Really, and what bitch got your head gone, because this is not you talking Ricky this sounds like somebody else."

"Bye Adrian," I said hanging up before she could even reply.

"So you were planning on going over there," I heard her say as I turned around.

"So were listening in on conversations now," I said walking closer to Amy.

"Yea if the conversation is worth listening to, so back to my question you were planning on going over to Adrian's." She said now with her arms folded.

"Umm I was but then you called me and here we are." I said running my fingers through my hair in attempt to void eye contact.

"So if I hadn't called you, then you saying you would have gone over to Adrian's?"

"Maybe I don't know can we not argue about this please, the girl means nothing to me. You heard me calling things off with her but no all you want to talk about is how is how I was about to go over to Adrian's." I said getting frustrated, as she walked closer to me.

"Ricky it's just I'm scared that someone is going to take you away from me, that if I don't have sex with you, you're going to leave me." She said as the palm of her hand stroked my face.

"Amy, I understand your scared but so am I, this is new for the both of us but I promise you I will do everything I have to make this relationship work, and I will admit the sex thing is kind of hard but I know it will be worth the wait." I smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Ok I believe you just promise me you won't go to Adrian or any other girl for what you need just come to me," She said looking directly in my eyes.

"I promise, but it's kind of late we need to be going to bed we have school in the morning," I said as I pulled her towards the bedroom.

I let her hand go as she made her way across the room and towards the messy bed where the outline of our bodies lay. I did the same as she rested her head on my chest placing the covers over our bodies.

"Did you even talk to your mom about you being over here," I asked Amy as I stroked her long brunette hair, it seem too slipped through my fingers like silk.

"No I didn't but maybe she won't notice you know with everything that's going on with my dad," she said looking up at me.

"I'm sorry about that again," I said pulling her closer to me as I kissed the top of her forehead.

"I know so am I," she said yawning as she hugged me tighter.

I watched her as she closed her eyes and sleep became her.

"I think I have fallen in love with you pretty face," I whispered in her ear as I then drifted off to sleep.


	9. Who's Keeping Secrets Now

_**Adrian P.O.V**_

I felt my heart tore in pieces, I couldn't believe this was real; it was true he was done. I stood in the middle of Grant hallway watching him with her. He had a look in his eye that he never had with me. He touched her with so much gentleness that he never held with me. And he talk to her with so much excitement that he never shared with me. I was heartbroken as silent tears rolled down my face. My heart was hurting; I couldn't believe it was her who took him from me. I didn't think he could ever be done with me, but the evidence was in my face he had finally given his heart away and the girl wasn't me. I had to walk away I couldn't stand for my feelings to be exposed like this. I found myself running out the doors of Grant High to my little red corvette.

_**Jessica P.O.V**_

I couldn't believe my eyes they had to be playing tricks on me. He wouldn't do this, she wouldn't do this, but they did, and they are. I hated him more than ever now, He was at her locker with his arms around her waist and his lips locked with hers, as she played with the hair on the back of his neck. I warned her about him but I guess she took my warning lightly. He wasn't the one for her he was only going to hurt her like he did so many other girls before her. Why her I couldn't understand it I was so much better than her, I had more to offer him. He and I was the same on so many levels. I love sex he love sex, he like being with different partners I like being with different partners, he couldn't be faithful I couldn't be faithful. He is a bad boy and I am a bad girl, he belonged with me. I couldn't believe he was now fucking my best friend, and I couldn't believe my best friend was in love with the man I love the most. This could not be happening I thought as tears formed in my eyes when I felt my arm being pulled in the opposite direction.

"So you weren't going to call me back, I called you so many times you don't think you should talk to me about this," Jack said just above a whisper.

"Look Jack, I have a lot going on right now I told you I was going to call you when I know what I'm going to do," I said trying to look around him.

"Well do you have an idea of what you want to do and don't you think I should have a little say so in what you do, this is just as much of my baby as it is yours."

"Don't remind me, but yes just maybe you do deserve to be a part of this decision process but at the end of the day it's my life that will be affected the most. This is my life and my body I have the right to do what I want to do.

"Ok so what are you trying to say, you're thinking about having an abortion?" He said now grabbing my arm.

"Yea, that could be a big possibility Jack."

"Hold on I'm a Christian I don't believe in abortions." He said with his finger pointing to himself. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yea but you had sex with me I see you pick and choose to be a Christian when it's convenient for you."

"Whatever Jessica but just know no matter what you do getting an abortion is not going to make Ricky come back to you, he doesn't want you and he never wanted you. We just passed you around like the slut that you are," With that he walked away leaving fresh tears streaming down my face. I couldn't take it anymore I had to go. I didn't want to think about my problems or be near all the people who caused them. I found myself walking towards the double doors of Grant High as I heard my name echoing through the halls, I couldn't stop I just walked even faster not yet wanting to face the girl I called best friend all these years.

_**Amy P.O.V**_

Ok, I didn't understand what happen but I couldn't help but if Jessica was mad at me because she seen me with Ricky. True enough she warned me about him but honestly I felt if she got to know him and how he cared about me her outlook would change about him. I was really missing my best friend and I couldn't help but think there was something more going on with her than she was telling me. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Madison and Lauren walked up to me.

"AMY, when were you going to tell us about you and Ricky," Lauren said with Madison in agreeing's.

"I was going to till you guy's soon but I had wanted to first work out whatever it is Ricky and I were."

"Right it seems like you shut us out of everything now," Madison said with her arms folded.

"Guys I'm sorry but I was kind of nerves about what you were going to say, and you two aren't particularly fans of Ricky," I said brushing the bangs out my face.

"Ok but you still not off the hook for telling us but how is have you guys had sex?" Lauren said getting all excited.

"Nooo we haven't we both agreed don't we would wait till I'm ready," I said smiling.

"Wait Ricky Underwood actually agreed to something like that," Madison said looking surprised.

"Yes Ricky Underwood agreed to something like that, I know how he was with other girls but trust me he's totally different with me."

"Well maybe people can change, I'm happy for you Amy," Lauren sad genuinely.

"Me to," Madison also said.

"Thanks guys, but moving on have any of you talked to Jessica I've seen her couple of minutes ago trying to call after her but she just left when I know she heard me calling her." I said looking back and forth between Lauren and Madison.

"Well no actually, but there is a rumor going on about her," Madison said.

"What kind of rumor," I asked.

"People are saying she's pregnant and it's by Jack," Lauren said above a whisper.

I gasped for air I couldn't believe it, Jessica pregnant and by Jack. I knew this had to be some kind of joke, I just knew my ears were telling lies. Jessica just couldn't be pregnant, and if she were I would be the first to know.


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_**Hey you guys, first I want to thank the ones who always review my story, but I wish I had more reviews. Like I said before reviews is what gets me motivated to write. But I'm wondering if I should even continue this story. I probably will anyway because I just love to write. But reviews our always nice **_

_**But a new chapter will be coming soon!**_


	11. He Loves Her, But I Love Him!

_**Author Note:**_

_**I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET LIFE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY ALL BELONG TO BRENDA HAMPTON.**_

_**I want to thank you all for the lovely comments. You guys really motivated me to keep this story going so here's the next chapter hope you all love! And remember to review. Love you all!**_

_**Amy P.O.V**_

"So are you spinning the night at my house again," Ricky said as we walked down the hall to our last class of the day.

"As much as I would love to I think it's best if I go home, I need to be there for my mom and Ashley. Even though it's nice to avoid home you always have to go back home." I said with little excitement at all.

"Yea I fully understand I'm going to miss you though," He said as we stop in front of my class.

"I know but you act like you can't come over or you can't call me." I said putting both of my hands on each of his shoulders.

"Yea but I just enjoy your company; I enjoyed holding you and you falling asleep in my arms." He said putting his hands on my waist.

"You make it sound like I been over there for a week it was only one night." I said smiling at him.

"Let's hope its many more night's to come," Ricky said as he kissed my lips.

"I love your kisses," I said breaking away from the kiss with my arms still wrapped around his neck.

"Have you talk to Jack," I asked on a more serious note.

"Yea I have, actually earlier today why," He said as if he hadn't heard any of the rumors circulating about Jack and Jessica.

"Have you heard the rumors that he got Jessica pregnant, which I don't believe Jessica would never mess with Jack, and if she were messing around with Jack and if she were pregnant by him I would be the first to know." I said trying to convince myself more than him.

"Amy she's pregnant and sadly Jack had to fall victim, he told me yesterday that he got her pregnant" He said putting his hands in his pockets.

"But if that was true why wouldn't she tell me," I said looking confused trying to make sense of it all.

Maybe she didn't tell you because of her own reasons; maybe she just wasn't ready to tell anyone yet."

"But I'm not just anyone I'm her best friend Ricky, She needs a friend right now and I want to be there for her." I said with worry in my eyes for my best friend.

"Well sometimes Amy you have to wait for a friend to ask for help sometimes friends don't want help," He said giving me a hug and then pecking the top of my forehead. "Go ahead in class; I'm sure she will come to you when she's ready ok?"

"Ok," I said displaying a weak smile

"See you around pretty face," He said touching my cheek as he walked away but not before turning around one last time showing that smirk I couldn't help but love.

DAMN, I'm in love with that boy I thought to myself as I entered my classroom door only for my thought's to then travel back to Jessica. Here I was being selfish thinking she was mad at me for dating Ricky, when we both were the last thing on her mind.

_**Jessica P.O.V**_

Truth be told I had no place to go, I couldn't go home because my dad had taken the day off for reason's I don't know. And I had no one to turn to not even Amy. I was sitting in my car for like five hours just crying. What Jack said to me really hurt my feelings I couldn't even move. I couldn't understand how I gave my body to someone like him. I didn't even enjoy it I just wanted to hurt Ricky the way he hurt me. I wanted him to feel the pain I felt, but it turned out the complete opposite, the joke was on me.

I open the door to my blue Sebring as I stood my sore ache bones from sitting. I stood in the nearly empty parking lot of Grant high, taking in the breeze threw my hair, When I notice him he was still here making his way to his car. I thought twice whether I should say something but I couldn't resist.

"So you're just going to walk pass me and act like you don't see me," I said with one hand on my hip as the other rested on the car. He looks up as if he was surprised and then took a deep breath as he made his way over to me.

"No I actually didn't see you there, but if this makes you feel any better than hi Jessica."

"So where's you little girlfriend," I said with a sly smirk.

"I was going to drive her home but her mom came and got her instead, and you should know since you're her so called best friend."

"Why her, out of all these girls in this school you had to go after Amy, I'm better than her in every way, she can't do the things I can do for you Ricky". I said pointing to myself as I moved closer to him.

"Your right she can't do the things you can do for me she can do them even better, and your right I could have went after some other girl other than Amy, but she possesses something these other girl's lack, even Adrian, even you." He said stepping away from me while slipping his hands in his pockets.

"And what is that exactly," I asked starring into his eyes.

"She made me love her."

"You-uu love her?" I asked as my body begins to break down in every way possible.

"Yes I love her," He said without hesitation.

I couldn't stop the pain neither could I stop the tears as they poor from my eyes. He was not saying this to me, he couldn't love her.

"I'm sorry Jessica but I have to go, Are you ok?" He said with a concerned look.

I couldn't talk anymore my voice went mute; I was only able to shake my head a silent yes. He walked away and open the door to his car as he got in, He looked at me one last time without saying a word before pulling off, leaving me alone with the pain of my broken heart. I felt my knees give out as I fell to the pavement I couldn't do nothing but cry. My first love was in love with my best friend.


	12. Jealous People

Amy P.O.V

I called Jessica phone over and over again only to be answered by her voicemail. I couldn't help but think about how much our friendship has change. I wonder was it my fault, I will admit since Ricky came in the picture we barley talked. I was beginning to feel guilty my best friend needed me and I was nowhere around I knew I wouldn't feel better until I talked to her. I got up and walked into the kitchen where my mother was preparing dinner.

"Hey mom, do you mind if I walked around the corner to Jessica house, I just want to check on her." I said leaning my arm on the counter.

"No of course I don't mind, what could possibly be wrong with Jessica that got you so concern?" My mom asked as I got my jacket.

"She's pregnant," I said as my mom almost drop the bowl she had in her hand.

"No not Jessica," My mom said looking in my direction.

"Yes Jessica, she's pregnant and I need to go check on her because she's not answering any of my calls." I said as I chew at my bottom lip.

"Ok will go ahead."

"Ok I won't be gone too long."

The walked to Jessica house seem longer than it really was I couldn't help wondering why I was so nervous, it was only Jessica. I walked up the path that led to Jessica walk way and knocked on the door. I waited for 2 minutes until I finally seen her come to the door.

"Hey Amy," She said perkier than I expected as she unlock the door to let me in.

"Hey Jess, I just wanted to come check on you," I said as I followed her to her room.

"You want to know am I pregnant right," she asked raising one eye brow

"Yea that to," I said as I sat down on her bed.

"Well yea I am pregnant and I don't know what I'm going to do," she said looking down at the ground.

"But when were you going to tell me about you and Ricky, this must be some kind of joke," she said with a snicker as if some shit was funny.

"It's been about three months now, I wanted to tell you but I honestly didn't want to hear your negative remarks about him."

"Oh don't worry I don't have nothing to say, just don't come crying to me when he breaks your hurt, but really Amy it's been three months that you been parading around with him. Wow," she said as she shook her head.

"You know Jessica I was coming here to check on you and the baby, but all you seem to care about Is Ricky, I mean you're pregnant and the only thing that's on your mind Is my boyfriend. Why is that hmm?" I said now standing up as Jessica still sat on her bed.

"I could care less for Ricky ok, I was just trying to be a friend," she said now standing opposite of me.

"You sitting up here talking about when he breaks your heart don't come running to me. That doesn't sound like being a friend to me. No matter if you don't like Ricky I should always be able to come to you about anything Jessica."

"Ok I'm done talking about it your just going to have to learn the hard way like so many other simple minded females who done got fucked and now they can't think straight."

I couldn't take being over here anymore this wasn't the Jessica I knew, I didn't know if it was her pregnant hormones or whatever I didn't care I just knew I had to go.

"Well unlike so many other girls Ricky actually cares about me and I haven't even had sex with him. I can careless about what he had or have with any other girl because he doesn't want anybody else, my spot is untouchable and he's not going anywhere and neither am I." With that I started walk down the hall and out her front door, I heard enough from her.

Ricky P.O.V

I was in the middle of work when I felt my phone going off, I chose to ignore it then I felt it again. I took out my phone quickly making sure Bunny wasn't around, It was Amy going off about Jessica I was relieved that she didn't tell Amy about me and her. But to be honest it was nothing really to tell, we had sex from time to time that was it, I couldn't help she developed feelings for me that was never my attention to hurt her feelings or any girl feelings for that matter. These girls just need to be smarter at protecting their hearts. Stop trying to give it to every guy you had sex with cause at the end of the day I doubt if they wanted,

I was texting Amy trying to calm her down when I felt a pair of eyes watching me.

"What," I said looking at Ben.

"So what is this you suppose to be with Amy now," He said with his arms crossed.

"Yea I am why does this concern you?"

"Because Amy was mine first it's just like you trying to stick your claws into every girl that cross your path.

"Ben I met her before you did so technically she was mine first and are you really upset about this?" I said turning my attention back to my phone.

"Uh yea this whole time I was thinking it was something that I had did, or sad to make her not want to see me again, or answer my calls. I even went as far as talking to my dad about this I was a complete mess."

I stared at him for like 5 minutes trying to decide if I was talking to a female or not.

"Are you done?"

"As a matter a fact I'm not I can't believe you took Amy," He said going on and on as I blocked him out my head, this was going to be a long 4 hours.


	13. Loved & Lost

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I want to thank you all for reading my story, this chapter is just a filler but trust me it will get better. Sorry I took so long to update I just been working on my other story Title Of The Heart which will be updated soon, and also work, school, and being a mommy to my daughter. But thanks guys and please REVIEW **_

**Amy P.O.V**

"I can't believe I allowed you to put are life in danger again," Ricky said as I was doing 60 in a 45 zone.

"Look at me I am really driving Ricky," I said happy and excited at the fact that my hands was around the wheel.

Amy can you just slow down a bit I'm feeling kind of woozy over here," He said leaning over as he clutched his stomach.

"What's wrong are you ok," I said immediately stopping and putting the car in parked. As I leaned over as Ricky aid, I then felt him pull me into him as he decided to too taste the lip gloss of my lips. He had me in a total trance, that I didn't even notice him taking the keys out the ignition.

"If you wanted to kiss me all you had to do was ask," I said as I pulled away and stroked the side of his face.

"As much as I love to kiss you, I only really did that to get these," He said as smiling at me as he holds up the keys.

I was so hurt and my face displayed it all.

"RICKY," I yelled as I jumped up and down in the driver seat like a 5 year old.

"I'm sorry Amy and I hate to be the one to tell you this, but you can't drive." Ricky said.

"How can I ever learn when you never give me the chance," I said looking out the window in attempting to make him feel guilty.

"Amy it's not working."

"It's not?" I said turning back around.

"No," He said.

"Not even just a little bit?"

"Not even close." He said opening the passenger door as he came around to the driver's side.

"Ricky you're so mean," I said as he opened the driver's side door.

"Really I heard way worse," He said as he pushed me over to the passenger side, and then took a seat on the driver's side while he adjusted his seat.

"But I thought you were going to teach me how to drive," I said looking at him with my eye brows curled up.

"I was but you don't like to follow directions," He said starting up the car as he pulled back on to the street.

"What do you mean I was listening to everything you said?"

"Maybe you thought you were listening but you really weren't, it's like you're a 2 year old who had too much candy when you get behind the wheel."

"Well can you give me a second chance?" I asked putting on my best puppy dog face.

"That was actually your second chance, but I'm willing to give you a third chance if you only go by rules and take direction when it's giving."

"Yay," I said jumping up as I threw my arms around his neck.

"Give me kiss?" I said as he quickly peck my lips while his eyes still remained fixed on the road.

"Ok now move women, I'm driving here."

"Shut up Grandpa," I said as I hit him playfully on the side of the head.

**Ricky P.O.V**

I had just made it home from a night with Amy, It was 11:05 and I had just enough time to finish up my homework. I had taken a seat at my kitchen table as I attempted to get started when I heard a knock on my door. I couldn't help but wonder who would be at my door at this time of night. I backed up out my chair as I walked over to the door. The person on the other side knocked again and I yelled, "I'm coming.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well hi to you too; aren't you even going to at least invite me in?"

I moved to the side as a strand of her hair brushed across my face.

"Ok what's up, why are you here."

"I miss you Ricky, I tell myself no to think of you but I can't, I tell

I took a deep breath as I closed the door.

"There are other guys out there Adrian, trust me."

"There isn't Ricky, not for me."

"Where only sixteen, you don't know what guys are out there yet."

"Stop it," she said putting her hands to her forehead as she shook uncontrollably.

"Stop what?"

"Stop talking like this, I don't want to hear you tell me about other guys and I don't want to see you with other girls Ricky. Don't you understand I love you? The only guy I want to be with is you.

"Yea I understand, I love you to but not in the way you love me, or you think you love me. I've hurt many girls and that was never my intentions. I want to apologize to you, I didn't mean to hurt you most of all, I'm just a young boy with a crazy ass past and some crazy ass hormones."

"Why can't you love me?" She said as tears escaped her eyes. I walked up to her and embraced her in hug and rocked her back and forth.

"Right now your hurt and your heart is broken, because you think you're truly in love. But one day you're going to meet someone and he's going to change your world and explore your heart. And I will be just a forgotten memory I promise you."

"No matter what or who enters my life I will always love you, but I guess I have to let you go." She said with a little snicker.

"Yea you kind of do," I said as I smiled and pulled away from her. She wiped her eyes as she looked at the door.

"You know I thought I was going to come over here and we would argue but make up like we always do, But I want to thank you for the time that we spent and for giving me closure. So friends?" Adrian asked with her hand out.

"Friends," I said as I shook her hand.

She began to walk towards the door as I followed; she turned around and touches my cheek.

"Make sure she's good to you," And with that she was out the door disappearing in the shadows of the hall.

I felt bad for her but I knew she would be just fine.


	14. Not A Little Girl Anymore

_**Author's Note:**_

Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update but here's a new chapter for you. Hope you love it! Please REVIEW...

And a thanks to Madison, she motivated me to do an update.

_**Amy P.O.V**_

I walked in the kitchen as I glanced over at the microwave where the time read 12:05, it had been exactly and hour since Ricky dropped me back off at home. I really was happy with Ricky. He is so gently with me, and sweet. And I can tell I make him happy as well. I walked over and open the refrigerator when I heard someone come in the kitchen.

"So you're really into this Ricky guy huh?"

I was glued in place not really knowing what to say. And more so I was confused as to why his was here. In our house at this time of night. As far as I was concern this was no longer his home.

I turned around and locked eyes with the man who called himself my father. I still didn't know what to say to his question so I said nothing. I just stared with my arms folded.

"You know you resemble so much of your mother right now, with your arms folded like that and that stare."

"Maybe it's because she's a woman scorn by her husband and I'm a daughter scorn by her father." I said as I locked my stare even more on him.

He just stares at me with his mouth wide open. Confused and wondering where his 15 year old went.

"You might want to close your mouth I would hate for you to catch flies." I said now attempting to walk back towards my room

"Amy," He said yelling my name. "I am still your father and you're going to show me so respect.

"You are my father but you showed me no respect when you cheated on this family and got another woman pregnant who you are now engaged to, while still being married to my mother."

"What goes on between me and your mother has nothing to do with you."

"You're wrong it has everything to do with me." With that I walked away into my room slamming my door the nerve of that man.

_**Adrian P.O.V**_

"Hey Adrian," My mom said to me as I walked through the door.

"Hey," I said attempting to go to my room.

"I was wondering if we could talk for moment."

"Talk about what exactly," I asked turning around to face my mother.

"Well you know me and George are getting married."

"Yea don't remind you." I said folding my arms.

"Well he wants us to meet his two daughters they are around your age and I think you all may click, you know."

"No, I don't know do you really here yourself. He's still married and you're engaged. I don't like the idea for that simply reason so what makes you think his daughters are going to want to meet us."

"I'm just telling you Adrian, he asked me to tell you so I told you. If you don't want to meet them that's fine but just know eventually you're going to have to get use to this, because me and George are going to get married and hopefully his divorce will be finalized soon.

"Why so soon," I asked curious to why she was rushing to get married."

"So that we can be married before the baby comes."

"What, what baby?"

"Where having a baby and George wants to be married before the baby comes."  
>"What that is disgusting you're like almost 40 and you're trying to have a baby."<p>

"Actually I'm 34 and yes I'm having a baby Adrian."

"And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse." I said storming into my room. I sat down on my bed as I looked at my phone and realized I had a text from Jessica.

To: Adrian

From: Jessica

Are you still going to be able to take me, I can't drive myself.

Jessica!

To: Jessica

From: Adrian

You don't need to too put your name at the end of your text I have you save in my phone. And yea I guess so but just know this doesn't change anything I'm only doing this for Grace.

To: Adrian

From: Jessica

Didn't think it would but thanks.

To: Jessica

From Adrian

And why would you come to me why wouldn't you go to your BF Amy? Hold on Amy and Ricky is together now how does that feel. Did she know about you two?

To: Adrian

From: Jessica

Amy doesn't know how to drive and no she doesn't know and were going to keep it that way.

To: Jessica

From: Adrian

Hmm does it feel?

To: Adrian

From: Jessica

I don't care for Ricky like that anymore so it doesn't bother me Adrian. But I know it bothers you.

To: Jessica

From: Adrian

Sure you don't but yea it bothers me but I know it bothers you more. It's funny how we were close friends and you had sex with Ricky while I was with him and now your best friend kind of did the same thing to you lol.

To: Adrian

From: Jessica

Yea well thanks again and I will see you tomorrow.

To: Jessica

From: Adrian

Yea whatever

I through my phone down as I laid down on my bed. I couldn't believe me and Ricky were really over. It didn't feel right. How do I go through the halls of Grant High without him by my side?

_**Jessica P.O.V**_

Adrian was a real bitch but I guess she has the right to be to me. I had made the decision that I was getting an abortion. I couldn't raise a child in high school I refused to. I had my whole life ahead of me.

I was sitting on my bed in my room, when my older cousin Paul walked in.

"What's going on get up, I want to talk to you."

I sat up on my bed already knowing what he wanted to talk about.

"What is this I hear your pregnant, how did this happen?"

"Um well you kind of have sex."

"Hey don't get smart with me, why weren't you using protection and why you aren't on birth control."

"I never really felt that I needed to be on it."

"You never felt you needed to be on it, what are you dumb or stupid which one is it?"

"Why are you talking to me like this I decided to get abortion anyway."

"Ok that's still not ok, you go and get abortion but you're still going to live with that decision for the rest of your life."

"Ok well there is nothing I can really do about it now," I said standing up getting tired of his speech.

"Who's the guy that got you pregnant?" he asked.

I thought about this question for a moment and decided to act on the plan I had all along.

"His name is Ricky, Ricky Underwood." I said tearing up.

My cousin came over to me and began to hug me.

"What's going on he doesn't want to be involved?"

"No, he said it's not his baby."

"Do you want me to handle him?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I want to cause him all the pain he caused me."

_**Ricky P.O.V**_

I was on my way to sleep when I heard a knock at my door.

"Who in the hell is at my door now this better not be Adrian," I said to myself on the walk to open my door. I open my door surprised to see Amy on the other side.

"Hey what's going on," I asked concern. She didn't respond she just ran into my arms as her tears stain my shirt.

"Amy what's wrong," I asked becoming even more concerned now.

"I got into the worst argument with my dad and I decided to go for a walk and I ended up here, I'm sorry if I woke you."

"No don't be I'm mad that you walked over here this late all by yourself why didn't you call me I would have come and got you."

"I don't know I'm just so tired is it ok if I stay here tonight."

"Yea but you need to call your mom she's probably is really worried."

"I don't want to."

"You have to."

She sighed and took out her phone to call her mom.

"Hey mom, yea, I know I'm sorry but I'm going to be at Ricky's tonight. I know I'm only 15 mom. Yea alright, " she said taking the phone away from her ear.

"She's not to happy I hear."

"No not at all," she said walking towards my bedroom as I followed her.

"Can I get one of your shirts to sleep in." She asked as she sat on my bed as I handed her a white tee.

"Thank you," she said

"You're welcome," I said as I began to get back in the bed.

"Do you have to chips?" she asked.

"Yea in the kitchen," She got up and returned with a bag of salt and vinegar chips as she plopped down beside me. I was trying to go to sleep but all I could hear is her crunching away in my ear.

"Hey you almost down with those chips."

"Um yea, she said folding the bag and placing it on my dresser.

"Hit that light to." I said before she lay back down.

_**Amy P.O.V**_

I was lying on Ricky's chest as I felt every breath he took. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world to have a guy like him. The more I thought to myself I decided I was ready. Ready to be with him, and experience him on every level.  
>I kissed his lips as I felt him stir beneath me.<p>

"What you doing?" I heard him say.

"Ricky, I'm ready to be with you in every way."  
>"Really," He said now wide awake,<p>

"Really," I said as he starred at me for a moment before placing his lips on my mine. He kissed me slow before the heat build with each and every kiss. His fingers roamed my body with each and every kiss as his fingers slipped inside my panties. He started to penetrate me with his fingers as I felt a sensation that I never felt before. I was about to explode when he stop and whispered in my ear "not yet."

He then started to undress himself till he was fully naked; he then did the same to me. I was nervous so I started to blush. He notice and smile at me saying

"Everything will be fine trust me."

He now lay on top of me as he took out a condom from his dresser. He placed the condom on and looked at me and asked.

"You ready."

I shook my head yes as he entered me slowly. I gasp for air due to the pain I felt. He looked at me and said "you want me to stop."

I shook my head no as he continued, the pan I felt turned into complete ecstasy. I was taking in every feeling I felt. When he would thrust I would thrust back at him. It was like a competition that we both were winning.

I felt the sensation that I felt before but it was ten times better, I couldn't control the feeling anymore as I exploded all over him and soon after he did to.

We just laid there, staring at each other for several minutes.

"I love you Ricky," I said staring at him as he placed a sensual kiss on my lips.

"I'm in love with you pretty face," He said while flashes that smirk I could never resist.


	15. A love so young

_**Author's Note:**_

Thanks guys for reading my story and sorry it took me so long to update, I had to figure out where I was going with this story but now I know. As always thanks for the reviews and I hope you guys continue to read my stories, and I hope you like this chapter and please REVIEW.

I felt the reflection from the heat of the sun on my face as my eyes began to flutter. My body still lay nakedly wrapped in Ricky's arms. I opened my eyes as I felt his breath on my neck. I pulled the sheets closer to my body when I realized what I just did last night. I felt happy but also ashamed. I wasn't ashamed for of the act itself I was more ashamed of what my mother would think of me. I was afraid of hurting her but hopefully she won't have to know of this, till I'm like forty. I laugh to myself as I felt his body shift beside me. I turned around and stared at him, I love him but I couldn't help but wonder where we would go from here. We were both so young, I wonder will our love out last the time. I like to think our love will, but then again the pressures of life can be so difficult. My thoughts were interrupted by the buzzing of my phone. I looked for my phone thinking it was caught up in the sheets. I was wrong it was actually on the floor underneath the bed. I pulled myself from the grace of Ricky's arms along with one of the sheets that covered our body. I bent down on the floor looking under the bed to retrieve my phone. I found it as I sat up on the floor with my back to Ricky's dresser.

I had over fifteen calls from my mother, and just as many voicemails. I was afraid to check them already knowing what her words would be. I decided to call her as I stood to my feet, walking out of Ricky's bedroom and into the living room.

"Amy where are you, the school called and told me you weren't in school?"

"Um I'm kind of still at Ricky's," I said to my mother as I looked back in the direction of Ricky's room.

"Amy why are you still at Ricky's?"

"We over slept." I said now getting defensive.

"And what could you two possible be doing to make you over sleep."

I was silent, leaving her to already to know the answer.

"You told me that you were going to be responsible Amy, remember you went crying about how I don't trust you and that I need to have faith in you." She yelled into the phone.

"I didn't even say we had sex, that's you assuming things without even listening to me."

"Yea but you didn't say you didn't either. I can't even talk to you right now I'm at work and you need to get to school." My mother said hanging up the phone leaving me no place to protest. I just looked at my phone as I chewed zthe inside of my lip. I heard the squeaks from the floor as I heard footsteps approaching, he was awake. I felt his arms wrap around me as my cheeks turned red.

"Hi," He said kissing the back of my head as he breathed in the scent of my hair.

"Hi Ricky," I said pulling myself deeper into to him.

"Who were you talking to?"

"My mom she is so mad at me, the school called her and told her I wasn't there." His whole body froze as he dashed for his room.

"I forgot all about school," He said yelling going in between the bathroom in his room.

"It's already eleven o clock what's the point of us even going," I asked with the sheet still wrapped around my body standing in the same position.

"Because I have a test and it's better late than never." He mumbled sticking his head out the bathroom as he brushed his teeth.

"I guess so," I said to myself as I followed him into the bathroom.

_**Grace P.O.V**_

"I don't know Jack I don't know if I could do this." I said to Jack as we stood by my locker

"What do you mean?" He asked me as he had his hands stuff in his pockets.

"Sit here and deal with baby situation."

"There is no situation," He said now throwing his hands up in the air. "She is getting an abortion."

"Yea which is the opposite in what I believe in; you're seriously going to let her kill your baby."

"So what you're telling me is you don't think you can deal with me in this situation any way it goes."

"Yea I guess I am saying that," I said looking down at the floor."

"Grace I love you, and I'm sorry for the mistake I made, but you can't leave me like this you just can't."

"I'm sorry to, but I'm only fifteen. And I don't have the time or energy to deal with these types of problems right now. I'm sorry Jack." I said to him as I closed my locker and walked away.

I felt bad for the both of them and this was a situation that I just couldn't be a part of. He needed to focus his attention on the baby and the mother of his child. There was no place for me in that equation.

_**Adrian P.O.V**_

I patiently waited in the waiting room of the family clinic for Jessica as I browsed through countless of magazines on unplanned pregnancy. I started to get bored as I took out my phone in hopes something on it will intrigued me. I was then distracted by the door swinging open and emotional Jessica literally running.

"I couldn't do it, I couldn't kill my baby," She said running up towards me, as tears plastered her face. I could no longer stand Jessica but even for me it was hard to see her this way.

"Ok, let's just go," I said as I picked up my purse off the chair.

We walked out the office and towards m red corvette in complete silence. I was thinking of words I could use to console her but my mouth went mute. I didn't what to say in a situation like this but I know it must be tough.

_**Ricky P.O.V**_

"My mom was so pissed on the phone you better hope she doesn't band me from you," Amy said with a giggle as we stood in front of her locker.

"Good then all my problems would be solved." I said smiling as I punched in Amy locker combination.

"Hey that's not nice," She said shoving me in the arm.

"I was only kidding; you know I would be devastated if anything like that happen." I said as I pulled her into a kiss.

"Ok as much as I love this, we already miss most of our classes of the day and you're going to end up missing your test if you don't hurry up and make it to class." Amy said as she broke are kiss.

"You're right," I said to her as I began to walk away.

"Thanks for opening my locker," she slightly yelled as I turned around now walking backwards.

"You know it's going to come a time when you're going to have to open that locker yourself."

"Yea that's what I have you for." She said smiling as I smiled back at her.

"Alright see you around pretty face." I said as I turned back around heading in the direction towards my class.

_**Jessica P.O.V**_

I was laying on my bed as tears streamed down my face. Images of my baby flashed in my head as its tiny little body floated on the screen. They asked me was I sure I wanted to go through with the abortion and I said yes. It wasn't till the doctor was actually about to start the procedure when I decided I couldn't do it. I hurried and change my clothes as I ran out of that placed as fast as I could. I didn't know what I was thinking; I didn't think it would be this hard. I didn't think I had any attachments to this baby but I guess I wrong. This was my responsibility, this was my child and I was its mother. I didn't care what Jack thought or how he felt about it. I was keeping my baby.

_**Author's P.O.V**_

"How did your test go?" Amy asked Ricky as she met up with him in the hallway.

"I think I did pretty well, you want me to give you a ride home right?" Ricky asked Amy as they were headed to the school parking lot.

"Yea but can we stop and get something to eat, I am starving." Amy said to Ricky as they walked with their hands entangled to his car.

"Yea where you want to go?" Ricky asked as they now approached his car, hands separated as they both walked opposite sides of the car.

"I don't know for some reason I want a donut," she said laughing as she open the door to the passenger door and took a seat.

"A donut is not food that's junk," Ricky said now sitting next to Amy as he placed his keys in the ignition.

"Oh we can go to Tim Horton's they have this ranch chicken wrap that is so good, they also have donuts. Yea let's go there." Amy said to Ricky as they stopped at a red light. They both were engaged in conversation never noticing the black van pulling up behind them as they sat at the red light. A guy around 5'10 open the door to the van as he step out with a mask covering his face. He stood in the middle of the street letting out rounds of his AK 47 into the silver car before him. When he was satisfied that no one had survived the attack, he placed his gun to his side and walked back towards the van as he jumped in speeding away.

_**Amy P.O.V**_

My body was limp, my head was heavy. My mouth was dry, my voice was a whisper. I couldn't scream, I couldn't speak. I felt sting of bullets through my body as blood gushed out my wounds. I couldn't see Ricky I couldn't feel Ricky. And I was slowly losing feeling of myself. I was blinking my eyes excessively to stay conscious. But it was no use I was too weak.

I was scared of this, scared of life. We were both so young and full of life. I wonder if our love could survive the hard ships of this big world, I thought it could or at least I hoped it did.


	16. Who? How? Why?

I see them, I feel them standing over me as they pocked and pried away at my body. I could hear the fast pace of the room. But I could also hear the quietness. I wasn't conscious my body lay flat on the surgical table, but my spirit had left it. I am drifting in the room watching the doctor separate bullets from my body as he cleaned and patched up my wounds. He knows I'm losing a lot of blood so he must work fast. I glanced at the nurse as she look on with concern, she couldn't help but wonder what type of person would do such a thing. She had a daughter my age and she couldn't imagine, she didn't want to imagine it happening to her. She said a silent prayer for me. It seemed as if they were almost finished, "she's stable but she's not out of the woods yet, we have to keep a close eye on her." The doctor said as he cut the last thread of my many stiches. I saw them cleaning me up carefully as they placed me in a hospital gown. They then lifted me off the table and laid me on a stretcher as they pushed me through the doubled doors that lead to the hallway. They arrived at room 336 when one of the nurses opened the door as the other wheeled me in. They both got on opposite sides of the stretcher as the lifted my body and transported me on to the bed. One of the nurses went and opened the blinds as the other connected IV's to me. She then removed pieces of hair out my face as she said "Ok baby girl we did our job now it's your turn to do yours stay strong." She said as she looked up at the other nurse signaling for them to leave. "I hate this part of my job when you have to witness a person this young going through the most terrible thing in their life." The other nurse said as they followed behind each other out the door.

I watched myself as I laid there wanting to wake up but I couldn't. I couldn't seem to transport myself into my body and what scared me the most is I couldn't feel my heart. It felt like it was an empty hole where it use to be. Were these the signs of death I wondered? I wasn't ready to go just yet. I had so many chapters of life that I haven't written yet. And what about my Ricky, where was he and is he ok.

_**Jessica P.O.V**_

I sat on the edge of my bed staring at the T.V as color faded from my face. I felt tears forming as I listened to the news. Pictures flashing of Ricky's car were seen all over my television screen. As I heard the lady speak I felt as if I was about to pass out. Ricky and Amy had been shot numerous of times and were left for dead. They were rushed to Glory of Grace hospital and were reported to be in surgery. I stood to my feet as I started to scream uncontrollably. I shook back and forth with confusion; my mind was in a panic as I grabbed my phone off my bed. I dialed Paul's number as I waited impatiently for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"Tell me you didn't do this?"

"Then that would be a lie."

"You said you wanted him taken care of and I took care of him."

"Yea I thought you were maybe going to ruff him up a little bit not shoot at him."

"You know how I handle my business I'm not much about talks and fist fights."

"No matter what he did to me I would never wish anything on him like this.

"Well hey what's done is done."

"I thought I knew you, but I am really starting to question what type of person you are."

"The kind who will go over and beyond any means to protect his family."

"You kill people Paul and you know Amy was in that car."

"Yea I heard about that when were you going to tell me your best friend was now dating your ex-boyfriend?"

"I may have hated them both but I do love them."

"How can you hate someone you love?"

"I just do ok and I am the reason why they are laying in the hospital bed fighting for their life. And so our you."

"I'm sorry about Amy she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"She may die."

"She's a strong girl I'm sure she will pull through."

"And if she doesn't?"

"She will."

"I can't believe this, everything is so screwed up and it's all because of my screwed up emotions, I'm pregnant because of the fact I wanted to get Ricky back by sleeping with Jack, and now I was mad at Ricky because he was with Amy and I told you to do something but never did I mean anything like this."

"So you lied to me, Ricky s not the father of your baby?"

I took a long silence not wanting to answer the question.

"So you made this whole thing up, you just wanted some revenge? My God Jessica and you say you don't know what type of person I am I don't know what type of person you are."

"I was mad ok and you just as much as to blame as I am."

"You can't go around making things up, I thought someone was playing with my little cousin feelings. You know how I feel about you; I look at you as if you're my little sister. And you know my business you know how I am. If you wanted nothing to happen to them like this than you shouldn't have come to me."

"Amy is my best friend, how could I ever look her in the eye again knowing I'm the reason she's hurt."

"You have to and you will because if you don't it will look suspicious, you have to act normal."

"I will try."

"What's done is done, we can't change that. I just wish you would of never lied to me, But I have to go keep your head on straight." With that he hung up the phone leaving me alone with my thoughts. I knew I had to go to hospital but I honestly didn't know if I could. But if I didn't go people would wonder why.

Anne sat in the waiting room tapping her feet nervously. She felt as if she couldn't breathe and in any moment she was going to throw up. Just hours ago she was at work when she received that call, that her daughter has been involved in an accident. She was thinking it was a normal car accident not a shootout with a masked gunman. She looked at her watch as she realized it had been two hours since she last spoke with the doctor. Her mind was running rapidly and she found it hard to concentrate on one thing. She had no experience with this; she honestly didn't know how to deal with her daughter lying in a hospital bed fighting for her life. She looked up opposite of her to see Margaret in an unresponsive state. Her face was as if she seen a ghost. She never met Margaret before only talked to her a couple of times when Ricky and Amy first started dating. The only way she knew it was her was because a doctor came out informing her that Ricky was also in surgery. Anne realized she wasn't the only coping with this news. Ricky was involved in this accident too. She stood to her feet although it wasn't easy. She didn't even bother to pick up her purse as she slowly stumbled over to Margaret. Margaret never looked up as she felt arms wrapping around her. She just buried her head in the shoulders of them as she pour out tears of hurt and confusion. She couldn't understand why this happen. Why would a person want to take their life? They both were only kids who would possibly want to hurt them. Anne and Margaret just sat there in each other's arms crying painful tears. One not really able to comfort the other but they would try.

George sat in traffic as his mind raced frantically; he was headed to the hospital to check on the conditions of his daughter. He was at work when Anne called him. She said that Amy had been in an accident. He didn't even know what kind of accident, because he didn't stay on the phone long enough to find out. He just ran off to his car in hopes of being at the hospital soon. He couldn't control his thoughts, he didn't know if his daughter was dead or alive. He needed to tell her he apologize, that he was wrong and that he loved her. He just wondered would he ever get the chance. 

Dr. Banister had a long night he had just got done with a surgery and it went as best as it could. He was just so upset that he couldn't do more to help. He washed his arms and his hands as he threw on his lab coat and made his way to the waiting room. He hated this part the most, telling the family.

"Parents of Richard Underwood," He announced as he stood in the waiting room. A dark skin woman stood to her feet as she walked over to me. A woman with red hair stood also.

"Yes, how is my son?" She asked.

"The surgery went well, he's now stable but a bullet went through his back puncturing his spine."

"Ok so what are you telling me?" Margaret asked with fear in her eyes.

"We ran plenty of tests and there is a possibility he could be paralyzed. I grabbed her as she collapsed in my arms. The red head covered her mouth as she rushed over towards us.

"No, this can't be happing to him." She yelled as she cried in my arms. I couldn't help but try and console her. What a shame.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Ok guys that was the chapter, let me know what you think. And I'm sorry I take so long to update on this story. I promise I will do better and update soon… Thanks for reading my story and be sure to review.**_


	17. Trying hope

Nora was exhausted as she plopped down on the bed that belongs to valley motel. She was supposed to be working but she had needed a break. She took off one of her shoes and began to rub her feet. They ached in pain from the long hours she stood cleaning room from room. She grabs the remote off the dresser as she flicked through the channels for something to interest her. She rested on the news reluctantly, she hated the news. There were always sad depressing stories that reminded her of her old life. Those were memories that she hated to visit and wanted to forget. There seem to be nothing on T.V and she figured it may do her some good to know what's going on in her community. Her movement froze as she stared at the pictures on the T.V screen. It was the picture of the boy that captured her attention the most. He was the reflection of her, his eyes, his smile, and the color of his hair was a memory she knew too well. She felt a pain in her heart as the news lady spoke.

"_**It's been three days since the accident that took place involving two teenagers Ricky Underwood who is sixteen and Amy Juergens who is fifth teen. It took place here in the exact place that I am standing if your look closer you still will be able to see pieces of glass. Reports indicate that both of them have been out of surgery for a couple days. The girl Amy Juergens still lay in a comma as the boy Ricky Underwood could possibly be paralyzed. We will keep following this story and will have more information for you tonight at 6:00pm.**_

Nora mind ran rapidly as she stood to her feet, she felt overwhelmed. She slip back on her shoe as she headed for the door, she didn't care about her job at that moment. The only person she cared about was her son. She didn't know how she was getting there, but she knew no matter what she was going to be by her son's side.

Anne sat by her daughter's beside as she combed and brushed her hair. She did whatever she needed to do to make sure her daughter was comfortable. She painted her toe nails, brushed her teeth the best she could. Applied blistex when her lips were chapped, Stayed with her night and day as she prayed aloud to God and also silently. She needed her baby to come back to her. It hurt the core of her heart to see her this way. And each day that pass by the doctors say it's a lesser chance of her waking up. But Anne didn't believe that she knew her daughter was a fighter. And she wasn't giving up on her.

"Hey baby," Anne said as she combed through Amy's hair.

"I remember when I found out I was pregnant with you. I was so scared, scared of me being responsible for somebody else's life. I was also scared because your dad and I weren't married, we wasn't financially or emotionally ready. But when I heard your heart beat I felt an instant connection that no one could disconnect. And as I felt you grow inside me the connection only became stronger. The day you were born I promised you and myself…

Anne stopped as she began to choke on her words. Tears escape her eyes as her arms feel limp to her side. She tried to pull herself together as she wiped her eyes. She really couldn't believe this was her daughter in this situation. This was things you saw in movies you never think it could happen to you.

"I promised that I would always protect you and I feel like I let you down, I know I let myself down. As a mother you always want to protect your child. Any pain there feeling you want to be the one to take it away."

She picked up the comb again as she started combing Amy's hair. But she broke down in tears as all her emotions hit her at once. She bent down and kissed the top of her daughter's forehead.

"I would trade places with you in a heartbeat," Anne whispered in Amy's ear.

Ashley watched silently from the doorway. It hurt her to see her mother and sister this way. She would do anything to have her family back. She would do anything just to have Amy slam the bathroom door in her face, or start a petty argument over nothing, just as long as she was safe, happy, and alive above of all things.

Dr. Banister knocked on the room door waiting for his signal to head in. He felt relief that his patient had woke up but his mind worried of what state he might be in. When he walked in the room he saw Margaret his mother sitting by his bedside stroking his hand slightly.

"How are you both, I heard someone had woke up?" Dr. Banister said as he walked over towards the bed.

"Yes he did, but it's kind of hard for him to talk?"

"Yea that's normal being that he had a tube stuck down his throat it should be sore for a couple of days."

"Oh okay." Margaret said but still keeping her eyes on Ricky.

"How you doing I'm Dr. Banister," He said as he held out his hand for Ricky to shake. Ricky shook his hand as he tried to speak but it hurt too much.

"It's ok please just relax while I take a look at you," He did the normal routine checkup as he then grabbed his clip board and asks Ricky a question.

"Can you move your toes?"

Ricky looked up at the ceiling as he attempted to feel sensation in his right foot. Margaret looked on with wishful eyes hoping that her son would be ok. Dr. Banister waited for Ricky patiently. He could tell he was growing impatient,

"Just take a deep breath and concentrate," Dr. Banister said to Ricky.

Ricky attempted again but his battle ending in defeat. He shook his head back and forth to hide the tears that were forming in his eyes. He couldn't believe this was happening to him.

Dr. Banister wrote something on his chart as he looked back up at Ricky.

"We have run plenty of tests on you and they all come back the same. I'm sorry to inform you this but you are paralyzed from the waist down." Dr. Banister painfully said. Margaret gasped for air as she clutches her chest, she knew she had to be strong for her son but this all was too much for her. When she took on the role as Ricky's mother she made a vow to him that she would always protect him. He would never have to suffer, or be in pain by the hands of anyone. But now hearing this news she feel like she have failed him like every person in his life before.

"Things can change; it's all about your mind set. If you want to walk again you will. If you sit here and dwell on what you can't do than you won't." Dr. Banister said staring down at Ricky.

Ricky honestly didn't hear a word he said after paralyzed. And he really didn't care to hear anything he had to say after that. He felt helpless and weak he had to be living a dream this couldn't be his fate.

"I know this is a lot for you to take in so I'm going to give you and your mom some time alone." Dr. Banister said slipping his pen into the pocket of his lab coat. He glanced over at Margaret, giving her an encouraging smile before he began to walk away.

Once Margaret was sure they were alone she looked over at her son, she honestly didn't know what to do or what to say. It's not every day that you hear your son is paralyzed. Just hearing it sounded foreign to her; she knew Ricky could overcome this. She just had to have faith and so did he. She slipped her hands over his again in hopes of comforting him the best way she knew how. She wondered what was going through his mind at that moment. She wanted to ask him but decided against it, he needed a moment to evaluate his thoughts. When he was ready to talk she would be there ready to listen.

Adrian mind was on an overtime overload she couldn't even pay attention in class. Ricky was on her mind, no matter what went on with them she loved him and she couldn't just turn her feelings off. She was upset that she was unable to see him only immediate family was allowed. Since somebody tried to kill him they had security set up outside his door, they even had his room listed under a different name.

So many things were going on Adrian couldn't bring herself to concentrate on anything. Her mom was getting married to who she now knows as Amy's dad. That was a shock within itself. How was she supposed to be 'sisters' with a girl she hated? How could they have family dinner with her and him joined at the table? She didn't know how she was going to get through this but she just hoped Ricky and even Amy was ok. She hated the girl but she didn't want her to die.

Grace watched Adrian from the corner of her eye; she could tell her friend was having a hard time. She felt bad for her. She couldn't believe what happen to Ricky and that girl Amy. And she couldn't believe Adrian's mom was pregnant and going to marry Amy's dad. All she could do was pray for everyone including herself. What happen to Ricky cut her deep to. They all were like four peas in a pot, Adrian and Ricky and her and Jack. She considered Ricky a good friend no matter what went on with him and Adrian. He would always be a good friend of hers. And on top of that she still was trying to deal with the fact that she and Jack wasn't a couple. She couldn't believe he had a baby on the way either, sometimes she found herself hating Jessica. She felt once the baby came that Jack and Jessica feelings for each other would change. Jack didn't want the baby right now but as time progressed that would change to and he would want to see his child any chance he got. Meaning that he would always be around her, she would always be around him. Where did that leave her?

_**Author's Note**_

_**Ok guy's that was the chapter, tell me what you all think…**_

_**And what would you like to see happen?**_

_**Remember to review. Love you all who read my stories even if you don't review thanks anyway!**_


	18. Tear Drops and Overwhelming Hellos

Nora opens the steel door on a mission, a mission to see her son. As soon as she stepped in she became overwhelmed with the fast paced hospital. She remained standing at the entry way of the hospital still dressed in her work uniform. She took a three hour ride here on a bus now completely tired with lack of funds. But still she didn't care she had made it to Ricky and that's all that mattered to her. She finally built up the courage to walk to the front desk where a lady was sitting.

"Hi how can I help you?" The lady asked greeting Nora.

"Hi I was trying to come see my son, he was shot a couple of days ago and I don't know what room he's in." Nora said with her face so full of concern.

"Are you referring to Richard Underwood?"

"Yea how did you know?"

"He's been quite popular the last few days, but I have to tell you the same thing I told everybody else, he can't have any visitors other than immediate family I'm sorry.

"But I'm his mother." Nora said feeling as if she was defeated, she didn't raise Ricky and she still wasn't raising Ricky but he was still every bit of her through every breath that he took.

"His mother has been in and out this hospital every day I know who his mother is and it's not you miss."

"I am… I'm his mother, his birth mother." Nora said as her voice began to choke on her words as she fought the urge to allow tears to escape her eyes.

"Well legally you're not his mother, I'm sorry but I can't allow you to see him.

Nora couldn't move for a second, she stood there hopeless with her arms resting on the counter.

"Are you ok?" The receptionist asked at the desk hoping Nora would finally understand the concept.

"No I just don't know how to deal with this, that's my son who he has been shot."

"I'm sorry but I can't," the lady said looking at Nora sympathetic. Nora was defeated as she backed away from the counter; she could feel the burning sensation in her eyes but hoped her face didn't display tears. As she walked out the hospital she stood at the entrance uncertain what her next move would be. She glanced to her left where she saw an empty bench and walk over.

Nora was mentally and physically drained, and she couldn't restrain her tears all she wanted was to see her son and to make sure he was ok. Nora was so lost in sadness that she didn't even notice a lady standing over her.

"Nora," the lady asked as Nora Jump from the sudden scare. She looked up at the face that belonged to Margaret.

"Hey Margaret I'm sorry just to show up here I heard about Ricky I was hoping I could see him." Nora sad wiping her eyes of fresh tears.

Margaret took a seat beside Nora.

"Of course you can see him you don't even have to ask that and don't feel sorry about showing up. I feel it's about time." Margaret said with laughter as she nudges Nora a little. Nora smiled for the first time that day.

"So how is he?" Nora asked.

"Paralyzed," Margaret said as she took a deep breath.

Nora shook her head back in fourth while she facet her hands tightly together.

"I can't believe this, who did this to him?" Nora asked.

"They still don't know, there trying to say it was just some random shooting but I don't believe that someone was after them, someone wanted them dead.

….

Jack walked his way down the long narrow hallway; his steps became slower as he read the numbers on the doors. His footsteps became to a halt as he stood in front of room 331. He stood there for a moment to prepare himself to see his friend. He never had to deal with something like this so he hoped he could handle it. He took a deep breath as he knock on the door.

"Come in," He heard Ricky yell weakly.

Jack pushes open the already cracked door. He saw many balloons and get well cards. Once glancing to his right he saw Ricky sitting in the hospital bed.

"Sorry I didn't bring you any balloons," Jack said jokingly as he walked to the side of Ricky's bed.

"I think I had enough of balloons," Ricky said with a weak smile.

"Yea I see that," Jack said looking around, He then looked back down at Ricky it was hard for him to see his best friend like this but he actually thought he would look worse.

"You know I actually had to lie and say I was your older brother who just got back from college they called your mom and she totally vouch for me," Jack said smiling.

"They real strict with security." Ricky said smiling back.

"So how you feeling,"

"I keep having these dreams, reliving that day trying to ask myself what I could have done differently. Maybe I could have taking a different way home or maybe I should have been paying more attention. I don't know I just wish it was something I could have done to change this," Ricky said as he looked at Jack.

Jack took a seat in the chair next to Ricky's bed.

"I can't say I understand what you're going through because I don't, but I know that you always been there for me so I'm going to be here for you. But this isn't your fault and there is nothing that you could have done differently. You need to focus on getting better," Jack said sincerely.

"I'm paralyzed man," Ricky said shaking his head as he uttered the words.

"What did your doctor say huh?" Jack questioned as Ricky lay there silently. "He said that this was not set in stone Ricky if you want to change your body you have to change your mind set." Jack said trying to encourage his friend.

"You just don't understand how it is to wake up and try to move a toe and you can't. I'm sick and tired of these nurses every five minutes coming and poking at me with needles and feeding me pills. I just want to get back to my life, you know they won't even let me see Amy they say it's too much of a risk for my health," Ricky said frustrated.

"How is she?" Jack asked.

"From what her family tells me she isn't doing too good, she still in a coma. It's basically a waiting game."

"She we will be ok." Jack said trying to reassure his friend.

"Yea but will she want me like this." Ricky said looking over at Jack.

….

Jessica was sinking more and more into depressing each day that went by. She felt like things were out of control out of her hands. She needed to talk to someone but talking to someone meant her going to jail. Her father was worried not only for her but her baby too. Since the incident she hardly ate. She felt completely sick to her stomach thinking of even enjoying a meal while her best friend lye in a coma. Amy wasn't able to enjoy a meal so why should she. Why should she even be breathing or able to carry a life inside of her? Amy may not ever get that chance again. She just can't believe what a jealous heart caused.

…

"I swear this place is like a walking graveyard," Grace said to Adrian while closing her locker.

"I know if one more teacher ask me how I'm doing I'm literally going to scream, you would think I was the one involve in the accident." Adrian said with her bag thrown over her shoulder as her and Grace begins to walk.

"You know what I just notice Jessica hasn't been to school since the accident with Ricky and Amy," Grace said.

"Yea I have notice, I guess the girls grieving but what I never understood was how she was able to deal with Ricky and Amy in the first place." Adrian said as her in Grace left out the double doors of Grant high.

"You think Amy knew about them?" Grace questioned.

"I know she didn't Jessica begged me not to tell her, but I don't understand why she wouldn't want Amy to know. But Jessica is sneaky and I made a mistake in trusting her once. That will never happen again."

"You don't think you guys will ever be friends again," Grace said as they now reached Adrian's car.

"Can cats fly," Adrian said laughing as she tossed her books in the back seat. She then slipped on her glasses as she put the car in drive pulling out the parking lot of Grant High.

….

"Are you sure about this," Nora said to Margaret as they walked down the hospital hall.

"Of course I am this will be good for the both of you." Margaret said to Nora.

Nora couldn't help but feel nervous it's been year since she last seen her son. Who knew how he was going to respond to her presence.

"Ok this is it, I'm going to let you do this alone," Margaret said stopping in front of a room.

"Ok he might not like this," Nora said.

"But he needs it so go on," Margaret said gesturing towards the door.

Nora took a deep breath as she pushed open the door to Ricky's room. Her heart was beating uncontrollably, but it wasn't just out of fear. It was out of excitement, to finally be able to see her son after so many years. She walked in the room silently; she was confronted with the sound of beeping machines and balloons throughout the room. She looked to her right where she saw him lying in his hospital bed. He looked up from his thoughts that he was consumed in and locked eyes with her.

"Hi," Nora spoke really unsure of what her next move was suppose to be.

"What are you doing here?" Ricky asked defensively.

"Do you really have to ask me that?"

"So what you heard about me being shot and you decided that this was a perfect time to show up, if I would of known this all it took I could of shot my own self in the leg," Ricky said sarcastically as he begin to laugh.

"Ricky can you give me a break here," Nora said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Do you honestly think you deserve one," Ricky said starring at here with fiery in his eyes.

"Look I know I haven't been much of a mother but I have loved you before you even came into this world. And I want you to know I never stopped loving you. Even when you were taking from me I thought about every day." Nora said standing at the edge of his bed.

"Why didn't you come back for me, I mean you could have called sent me a letter or something?"

"Because I knew you were where you needed to be and I knew I could never be the kind of mother that Margaret could be for you." Nora said now as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I still needed you," Ricky said now trying to hold back tears but he couldn't, Nora rushed over towards Ricky as she leaned down and embraced her son. They couldn't stop the tears as they cried in each other's shoulder. This was a reunion that was long overdue.

….

Ricky starred out the window as rain drops hit the window; all he could do was think about everything. He wondered why God sparred him and had to be a purpose he was still alive.

He heard a knock on the door as a nurse entered the room. Her name was Jade and she usually worked the night shift so Ricky was used to her.

"Hey buddy how you feeling?" Jade asked Ricky as she checked his monitors.

"I'm fine I guess," Ricky said but still having his attention focused on the window.

"Well you know the routine I'm going to need you to take these pills." Jade said handing Ricky the container of pills as he dump them in his mouth and then handed the empty container back to her. She then handed him a cup of water.

"I have some good news for you," Jade said excitedly

"What?" Ricky said turning his head to look at her.

"I would rather show you, it would make the surprise so much better." Jade said smiling before she began to walk away.

….

Ricky felt shivers as Jade wheeled him into to the room, he didn't know I it was because of the temperature of the room or the fact that he was about to see Amy. He honestly was afraid and he really didn't know why. But as much as he was afraid he was even excited. His heart began to speed up a little as he locked eyes on Amy for the first time in days. She lay silently and peaceful. Her face was pale but still held the lustful glow that he admired in her.

"Well I am going to leave you some time alone with her." Jade said leaning beside Ricky.

"Ok thanks Jade," Ricky said still keeping his attention on Amy.

"No problem," Jade said smiling as she made her way towards the door.

Ricky stared in at Amy silently for a moment he was just content with being in her presence he didn't feel the need for words, but after while he had to say something.

"Hey it's funny how life happen isn't it? Whoever would have thought that you would have chosen me to date? Whoever would have thought that I would actually fall for a girl? And whoever would have thought I would give you my heart and you would show me the meaning of love. I never thought I could trust anyone. I never thought I was worthy of love or to give love, but then I met you and you showed me a different side of myself. And I know we are only teenagers but I know that the love I have for you is more than just teenaged love." Ricky said as he combed through Amy hair with her fingers.

"I love you Amy and I hope you stay strong and come back to me. Continuing life like this isn't easy especially without you." Ricky said as he still stroked Amy's hair. He then notices her moving her head slightly as her eyes begin to flutter. Ricky found his heart beating quicker again as his palms became sweaty.

Amy opened her eyes to bright light that pierced her eyes. She squinted them as she turned her head slightly to the left where she saw him. Even though her head ached in pain, and she felt sore all over her body. She still couldn't help that warm sensation that she felt every time when she was with him.

"Hey pretty face I missed you," Ricky said with that famous smirk that Amy could never forget.

_**Author's Note**_

_**Ok that's the chapter guys, I want to thank you all who have read my story and who will continue to read my story. PLEASE REVIEW I love to hear how you all think.**_


	19. Help

_**Author's Note**_

_**Ok sorry for giving you guy's hopes up who thought I had a new chapter, but I'm not going to lie when I say I have developed writers block for this story… This was actually the first story I started out with and as I evolved into a better writer I am thinking I really want to rewrite this. It would have the same plot but just better…**_

_**But that's only if you guys think I should or should I just leave it how it is and continue where I left off?**_

_**But all of your guy's views are welcome and ideas, tell me where you want the story to go.**_

_**As always thanks for your support and taking the time to read any story I write**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Laysha!**_


End file.
